Ripples in the Ocean
by Ratface721
Summary: Harry lived a long life as a wizard. He didn't expect to be spending the next great adventure as a ninja, let alone as a girl! Harry always did move to the beat of his own drum. How will him...err...her being in the Naruto world affect the others...especially the Uchiha? Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Ack! I've become one of those authors…writing up new stories without finishing the other ones…so sorry but it's just that I've hit a road block with those and these ideas just keep plaguing my mind! And I've been noticing all of these Harry Potter/Naruto Crossovers…and the idea just implanted and won't leave my head now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other animes which include, but is not limited, to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

Just a Warning! This is told from Harry's view, but from a more general view? Does that make sense? Yeah, probably not. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

"Regular Speech/Talking"

"_Thinking in private"_

**Bijuu Talking/Shinigami**

**Chapter 1: Harry James Potter**

At the age of 21, Harry Potter finally took down the Dark Lord Voldemort aka You-Know-Who. No, Harry didn't beat him by using the power of love. No, Harry didn't beat him with the help of his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. No, Harry didn't go on a half-baked scavenger hunt for soul pieces with just clues as helpful as a dirty tissue.

Harry, instead, enlisted in the help of the premier healing staff of St. Mungos. Unexpected right? Who on Earth would go to Healers, of all people, for training? Why not Aurors? Why not the known Order Members? Heck, why not even the Hogwarts professors?

Well, that's what Harry thought too. At least, until he happened to be cleaning up the living room of his esteemed and wonderful relatives, the Dursleys, during the summer after Fifth year. Of course, it didn't matter that Sirius had died just almost two weeks ago. It didn't matter that Voldemort was back and had been officially seen by no less than a couple of dozen people, including the Minister of Magic.

After all, none of that mattered because Harry had to return to the Dursleys for his own good. Oh, and to help keep the wards up for his loving relatives. Or so Dumbledore claimed. Personally, Harry thought the barmy Headmaster had been sucking one too many lemon drops and wearing those tacky, mismatching robes for too long to be considered sane.

Yeah, one Harry James Potter wasn't in the most charitable of moods. Especially since his friends were not responding to his letters…again…or sending letters at all. Luckily, he wasn't so full of angst since other members of the DA sent him letters full of information. Like Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, Ernie, the Patils, and even the Weasley Twins sent him letters. He even got a couple of letters from the Creevey brothers..stalker-ish they may be, but at least they sent some! But no.! His best friends couldn't send him a single letter…no doubt it was that barmy Headmaster who influenced them once more. Who needed friends like that?

Anyway, Harry was cleaning up the living room while his walrus of an uncle and pig of a cousin were nestled into their own respective couches. It was a thriller/horror movie that they were watching. Harry had been minding his own business why wallowing in his own self-pity until the scream of another B-rate actress finally got his attention. The blonde actress was being held hostage by a wacko doctor. And it was the words of the doctor that got the young wizard's attention.

"You shouldn't have rejected my invitation for a date. I really am a nice guy. Great doctor too," the doctor said. Ok, maybe that wasn't what Harry really focused on. It was the next part that did. "I'm a doctor you know. I know over 200 ways to kill a person. Over half of those ways, I can do without leaving a trace. After all, who better to know how to injure or kill a person than the one who stitches them back up?"

After that, the actress started screaming even more as the doctor started to cut into her with a scalpel. Harry tuned out the rest of the movie and left the room after picking up the trash. The last Potter went to his room and leaned back onto his bed. He couldn't help but get those words out of his mind.

"_Who better to know how to kill a person than the one who stitches them back up?" _ Harry blinked. It was morning already. He had slept through night without even knowing it. Harry glanced at the wall and looked at his calendar. It was a Saturday which meant his relatives were gone for the day. Harry figured he could walk around the neighborhood for a bit.

Feeling a bit energetic for some reason, Harry decided to wear his nicer clothes today. Meaning a pair of jeans that fitted him and a nice polo shirt in emerald green. He also grabbed his wand, invisibility cloak, photo album, shrunken Firebolt, and his small Gringotts bag. Harry didn't have to worry about Hedwig or her cage since she was currently staying with Neville for the week. Harry was smarter this year, and with knowing a bit more people than in previous years, decided to have DA members alternate watching Hedwig. At least this way, only one of them would be locked up in the summer rather than both of them.

Anway, Harry packed all of those things into his messenger bag that he used for school. One that he bought in first year. Before leaving the house, he grabbed a cap and put it on. He also grabbed Dudleys' sunglasses that he had carelessly thrown on the hallway table. And so, the fifteen year old wizard left the Dursley house and started walking. He didn't even notice that there were no guards following him. He didn't notice when he had walked out of his neighborhood and into the busier streets. He didn't notice that he had been walking for a little over an hour. What he did notice was the honking of a car when he almost walked into a busy intersection.

Bemused, Harry looked around and realized he had no idea where he was. So Harry decided to keep on walking until he reached a relatively desert alley and pulled out his wand. Bang! Lo and behold in its blinding purple galore was the Night Bus. The doors opened.

"Welcome to the Night Bus! Where ya headin, Mister…?" Stan Shunpike asked. The older teen..or was it early twenties..Harry wondered to himself.

Harry shook his head. "Noir. Noir Evanson. I was hoping to get a ride to St. Mungos."

Harry mused to himself that his newest alias was far better than using Neville's name or even a variant of his father's. After finding out how much of a git his father was, Harry wasn't feeling so charitable towards him either. But of course, he barely remembered the man. So he decided instead to honor the man who he actually had clear memories of and his mother who gave him his bejeweled eyes. Oh dear, it seemed Stan had been talking the whole time while Harry was thinking to himself.

"Of course, Mr. Evanson. It'll be…" Stan rambled and Harry…err…Noir just handed him the fee before taking a seat in the back….way back of the bus to escape the talkative conductor. Harry couldn't help but feel amused towards the other. If nice clothes, shades, and a cap was all it took to hide his identity, he would have done so a long time ago. But what really got his attention was that he had decided to go to St. Mungos instead of Diagon Alley or even the Burrow. But something was nudging him to go there, and as one who usually listened to his instincts, Harry did.

It wasn't long before Harry arrived to the Premier Britain Wizarding hospital. Without stopping or even asking directions, Harry made his way into the hospital and stepped into the elevator to the bottom 7th floor. He just walked into the far end room and knocked before entering. After all, if there was one thing Petunia did, it was drill manners into his head. That and very good aptitude for cooking all types of food. Harry entered the room and saw two men inside. One in Healer green. The other in some grayish blue cloak. The one in green looked very dignified and in his early fifities if he were a muggle. Of course, appearances were deceptive in the Wizarding world, especially since magical folk lived longer than their non-magical cousins. The one in the cloak had very distinct catlike eyes in shades of purple. Other than that, the man was pretty ordinary. Both men looked surprised to see him especially once Harry took off the shades and cap. The young wizard closed the door.

Harry stepped closer to them and said, "I need your help. Please." And without further ado, the young savior fainted to the ground. Both the men looked startled. After all, who really expects Harry Potter, of all people, to come to them for help before fainting dead away.

Alrighty! That was chapter one! I think it'll only be the next one or two chapters that'll finish up Harry's time in the Wizarding World before he makes his way to…duh duh duh…the Naruto World where everyone literally kicks butt!

Hope you enjoyed!

Updated 11/15/12


	2. Chapter 2

Ack! I've become one of those authors…writing up new stories without finishing the other ones…so sorry but it's just that I've hit a road block with those and these ideas just keep plaguing my mind! And I've been noticing all of these Harry Potter/Naruto Crossovers…and the idea just implanted and won't leave my head now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other animes which include, but is not limited, to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

Just a Warning! This is told from Harry's view, but from a more general view? Does that make sense? Yeah, probably not. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

I'll try to stick away from clichés…but they're just so easy to write.

"Regular Speech/Talking"

"_Thinking in private"_

**Bijuu Talking/Shinigami**

**Chapter 2: Noir Evanson**

Harry James Potter was used to waking up in different places: the cupboard, the smallest bedroom on Number 4 Privet Drive, Ron's room at the Burrow, his bed in the Gryffindor Tower, and even his room he shared with Ron in Grimmauld Place. Oh and let's not forget his own personalized bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary Ward. It had a plaque with his own name on it and everything!

Ok, maybe Harry was feeling slightly more loopy than usual. He carefully sat up and saw the two men from before starting at him.

"Um hi" Harry said. _Lame. Hi? That's the best I could come up with? Geez, Snape was right when he called me simple-minded. Oh, Merlin, I'm agreeing with Snape of all people. Oh no.."_ Before Harry's thoughts could go off the deep end, the man in green spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, do you know where you are?" Greenie asked in a carefully enunciated tone. He, and his friend, could clearly see the rapid and various facial expressions passing on Harry's face.

Harry snapped to attention and actually thought before speaking. "Actually no."

The one with the feline eyes raised his eyebrow. "No?"

Harry grinned sheepishly before answering. "Nope! Just kept feeling this urge since last night and decided to follow through on it.

Purple eyes hummed before speaking. "And what did this urge tell you?"

"That I needed to leave. That I needed help…That I needed to prepare." Harry responded before trailing off. A confused look settled on his face.

"Prepare for what?" Greenie asked.

Harry spoke once again without hesitation or any thought. "For the war to come."

Both men looked faintly surprised before Greenie asked once more, "Then why are you here? Why are you not seeking help from Dumbledore and his lot? Or even from the Aurors themselves?"

The teenage wizard opened his mouth once more before snapping it shut. He thought carefully to himself before nodding once. "Because Healers are the second line of defense. They are the ones who heal the fighters who make up the first line. Without them, a war is over before it begins. And who better to know how to inflict pain than those who heal?"

After Harry finished talking, a vaguely triumphant look appeared on Purple Eyes before he gave a loud whoop. Greenie sighed. Harry looked confused.

"Do you know Mr. Potter," Purple Eyes asked, "That there are such things as premonitions?"

"Is it the same thing as a prophecy," Harry replied, "Because I already have one of those attached to me. I'm not looking to start a collection.

Both of the older men snorted.

Greenie said, "Prophecies are hogwash. They're actually self-fulfilling. It all depends on whether or not you believe in them that gives them power over you."

Purple Eyes spoke next. "Premonitions, on the other hand, always come unless a person actively tries to prevent or alter the event foretold. And you, Mr. Potter, were in a premonition of a genuine high-ranked Oracle."

Harry asked warily, "And what did this…premonition say?"

"That One Harry James Potter would come to the office of Head Healer Vasley of Spell Damage and Curses for training. Training that would be used to defeat the Dark Lord Wannabe. If, of course, Healer Vasley didn't decline the young man's plea." Purple Eyes practically purred. "Of course, what wasn't in the premonition was the offered aid and mentoring given by an Unspeakable."

Harry blinked rapidly in surprise. He had helped Hermione research Wizarding Careers for their career advisor meeting and remembered reading over Unspeakables. Supposedly, they were well-trained wizards and witches who focused on both well-known and obscure magics. And that they were usually never identified as Unspeakables by other wizards and witches.

The teenage wizard quirked an eyebrow up and asked, "Why in Merlin's name would an Unspeakable be willing to train me?"

"For the same reason that Unspeakable would go inform his best friend of his newest wannabe apprentice and convince said best friend to accept the offer. For the same reason that the Unspeakable decided to meet Harry Potter. For the same reason, that the Unspeakable would inform said person of the premonition." Purple Eyes said gleefully. "It is because that Unspeakable saw many exciting and humorous times would happen if the Healer were to accept the young wizard as his own."

You mean…" Harry trailed off. A look of wonder could be seen on his face.

Purple Eyes, "I am Unspeakable Morrigan. Also known as an Oracle…but only to my closest friends and boss. I, too, shall be helping with your training."

Greenie…err…Healer Vasley could only sigh. His friend had spoken in the Merlin-bedamned confident tone of his and usually what he said happened. Healer Vasley just decided to go with the flow.

"Now that you know who we both are, shall we decide on what to start with, Mr. Potter?" Vasley asked.

"Evanson."

Both older men looked at the younger wizard in askance. He blushed slightly.

"I snuck out from my relatives' home under the guise of Noir Evanson. I was hoping to keep using the name while I'm not there."

A look of understanding crossed their faces. Vasley shifted slightly in his chair before continuing. "I hope you don't mind, but I ran a few standard spells over you to check your health. The results…weren't as good as we had expected, so I ran a few of the more extensive ones."

Vasley bore his eyes at Noir. "Mr. Evanson, are you aware that you are a couple of inches shorter than your expected height of 5'8" and that you are underweight by 15 pounds. Also, there seems to be a history of malnourishment, scars, and trauma being done your person?"

Harry nervously shifted on the couch. Both men seemingly stared at him for the longest time. Suddenly, almost in sync, they both swore a vow not to reveal anything about their apprentice without his explicit permission and that they would do their best to train him to the best of their abilities. The teenage wizard was shocked. No one had ever really tried to help him before. At least, not like this.

And so, Harry Potter told his story, his innermost demons, and abusive childhood to two men he had barely known for more than a few hours. He told them of his years at Hogwarts and truth behind his parents' deaths. He told of how he constantly felt like the Headmaster was testing him each year and how Snape hated his guts. He felt tired yet relieved when he spilled all his worries about his friends and classmates who talked behind his back or stared just because of one measly scar. All the while, his magic purred and settled with a comfortable heat inside of him. It trusted these two men to keep its vessel safe, and sought to convince the young wizard so.

Those instincts and urges Harry had been feeling lately had been coming from his magic. Before Hogwarts and all of this dark lord drama, magic had been Harry's only constant companion…even if he hadn't known what it was really called. All he knew now was that magic had helped save his life more than once and had kept him company when he felt lonely. For those reasons, he would trust the urges that his magic was nudging at him.

So began the start of the relationship between one Noir Evanson, one Head Healer Vasley, and one Unspeakable Morrigan.

.

.

.

The first thing that Healer Vasley did was put Noir on a strict nutrient and supplement potion diet as well creating a fitness program for him. The first thing that Unspeakable Morrigan did was whack Noir on the head multiple times and finally forced him to realize that all Slytherins were not evil incarnate.

"But Hagrid said that there wasn't a witch or wizard who didn't go bad from Slytherin," Noir protested.

Both older men snorted. Morrigan was the one who responded to that absurd statement. "I'm an alumnus of Slytherin. So is Madam Malkins and ex-Auror Alastor Moody to name a few. Besides, did you just hear yourself talk? The world isn't split into black and white, kid. There's a whole lot of grey and purples mixed in."

Noir got a slightly confused look on his face. "Wait, where does the purple come in?"

Exasperated, Morrigan whacked Noir on the head. "Geez kid! That's what you focus on? Obviously we have a lot of work cut out for us, Vasley."

His long time friend could only nod in agreement. Devious smirks appeared on both of their faces at nearly the same time. Noir couldn't help but fear the shiver racing down his back. _Why do these two remind me of the Weasley twins all of the sudden?"_

Noir spent the rest of the summer living at Morrigan's summer home. Hedwig had popped by a week later after the initial meeting with multiple letters full of worry from the DA members. Apparently, Hermione and Ron had mailed them when it was learned that Noir hadn't been staying at the Dursley resident for the last couple of days. Of course, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore also sent their own letters to Noir…equipped with tracking charms and portkeys to boot. Unfortunately for them, the wards around the summer home negated those types of charms. Noir was able to read the letters in the end…but couldn't really stomach reading all of them. It amazed Noir how condescending and bossy Hermione could be in just a letter while Ron just sounded whiny. Dumbledore's letters were just of empty platitudes and were definitely written to inspire guilt in the reader.

What puzzled Noir was that he didn't really feel guilty at all for not writing any of the three back. It was Vasley who gave him his answer.

"It just means you're maturing. You realize now that there is a world beyond Hogwarts and petty things."

Noir smiled softly after that. It did seem like was growing to be his own person. Of course, the nutritious meals, intense studying and workouts, and just overall better living this summer added to it.

.

.

11/16/12


	3. Chapter 3

Ack! I've become one of those authors…writing up new stories without finishing the other ones…so sorry but it's just that I've hit a road block with those and these ideas just keep plaguing my mind! And I've been noticing all of these Harry Potter/Naruto Crossovers…and the idea just implanted and won't leave my head now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other animes which include, but is not limited, to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

Just a Warning! This is told from Harry's view, but from a more general view? Does that make sense? Yeah, probably not. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Slight Bashing…can you find it lol. (:o)

P.S. There are no Hallows or Horcruxes…that's just a little too much for my tastes, plus I don't really know how I can fit them in anyway.

"Regular Speech/Talking"

"_Thinking in private"_

**Bijuu Talking/Shinigami**

**Chapter 3: He's Harry Once Again**

Noir spent the whole summer training and writing letters to the DA. Not only had Vasley and Morrigan firmly rebuilt his basic building blocks in the Hogwarts curriculum, they had also caught him up on his muggle studies. Apparently, Vasley was a Pureblood who found that the biology and chemistries of the muggle world greatly improved his aptitude in healing in magic. Morrigan also gave him a crash course in rudimentary Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Noir wasn't quite up to Hermione's or even the regular upcoming Sixth Year's knowledge, but he was well above a novice in the field.

He even got to go to other Wizarding communities around the world. Apparently, both men were firm believers in exposing a person to all sorts of cultures in order to become a more well-rounded person. Noir even managed to run into the Delacouer family in Paris and ended staying a week with them before heading to America for a Junior Dueling Tournament. Needless to say, Noir was ecstatic when he won, especially after he beat the returning champion, a 19-year old slated for the American Auror Corps. All too soon, however, September 1 was fast approaching. In fact, summer vacation was going to be over in about 10 days.

"I guess I'll have to go back to Hogwarts soon," Noir moped. "I really appreciate the training you guys gave me."

"Hah! You aren't getting off that easy boy!" Morrigan barked out. Vasley nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Noir asked in confusion. "I won't be able to just skip attending Hogwarts. People will most likely panic if I don't go. You've seen the Daily Prophet! Ouch!"

Noir rubbed his head. That was the 75th time Unspeakable Morrigan had smacked his head or shouler in the past few months.

"Um hello?! I'm an Unspeakable. We deal with a lot of crazy stuff." Morrigan grinned. "Including this one-of-a-kind Transporter. It'll get a person through any type of ward to a specific location. It's also equipped with a Sneak-Away charm and Notice-Me-Not charm."

"You'll come here every weekend for practical examinations and duels. You'll spend the rest of the week studying for school and reviewing the supplement books we give you to study on your own." Vasley added. Noir frowned.

"What about quidditch?" Noir asked before answering his own question. "Nevermind. I think I'm still banned from it because of last year's incident."

"Great, now that we've got that all settled. There's something we need to talk about," Morrigan said seriously. "As you know, there are never just two sides to a war. Sure there may be great emphasis on the Dark side and the Light side, but there are other factions out there. Most importantly, there are the Neutrals."

"Who are the Neutrals?"

"Neutrals usually have slight leanings towards the Dark or Light side but don't really participate in wars such as these. They are not fully Dark or Light. They may choose to support issues from either sides if such topics align with their beliefs." Vasley explained. "So we've decided that you need to meet Neutrals from your school…without the added distraction of any of your friends or manipulative Headmaster."

"Who..are they?"

"The Zabinis, Greengrass, Davis, Boot, and Patils are but a few of the more important ones."

"What! Most of them are Slytherins who'd sell me-" **Smack** "Oh fine, they may not be as bad as I think." Noir grumbled.

"Good!" Morrigan said in a suspicious tone. Noir looked at him suspiciously before being led to a door. Morrigan opened the door and pushed Noir inside before slamming the door shut. A very audible locking noise could be heard. Noir gaped at the locked door.

"So you've been locked in here as well?" The speaker was none other than Blaise Zabini.

Noir spun around and saw that there were about a dozen or so of his fellow classmates locked inside with him: Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Padma and Parvati Patil, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Adrian Pucey, Luna Lovegood, and Romilda Vane. There was another person in the room with them.

"Harry!" The Patil twins nearly screeched before they ran to him. The other DA members also followed. The Slytherins remained huddle near each other.

"Hey guys." Harry said before naming each person in the room out loud before turning to the last unknown member. "Can I ask who you are and why you've been locked in here us?"

"Walter Vasley," He said. "You might better know me as Healer Vasley's nephew. As for why I am here, I am to act as mediator between all of you."

Several confused looks appeared on the students' faces. Walter continued speaking. "All of you are either Light or Neutral aligned. This is meant to be a chance for both sides to get to know each other. Without any distractions of course."

"What! You can't be serious to think you can keep us all locked in here." Daphne warned. "Our families will be looking for us."

Walter smirked slightly, "My dear, those families are the ones who agreed to send all of you here. So unless you want to miss your Sixth Year at Hogwarts, that door won't open until all of you come to an agreement of sorts. Now, without further ado, let's get started shall we?"

Then he disappeared. All that was left behind was the thirteen students. Both sides just looked at each other. Noir…no Harry…decided to take the first step. _After all, I don't really know any of them. They can't be worse than Malfoy at least._

He took a few steps to stand directly in front of Blaise and put out his hand. "Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter."

Blaise looked at the hand in appraisal before sticking his own out to shake it. "Blaise Antonio Zabini, son son of Katarina and Mercury Zabini.

With that, both sides of students came together and created a lasting alliance. Of course, it took a while and few duels (more like screaming fests and boys vs. girls mayhem), but they made one at least.

.

.

.

Hogwarts.

.

.

Harry started off his Sixth Year with a bang. Literally. He had been trying to find an empty compartment before he had been tackled by a blur of brown hair and black robes. The Boy-Who-Lived banged his head onto the floor. The commotion caught a lot of people's attention. Compartment doors opened and heads popped out. No one actually stepped out to disturb the reunited Golden Trio though. They were all waiting anxiously for the newest drama to occur. After all, Harry Potter attracted trouble and drama alike.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How could you be so irresponsible to leave your relative's home! You know that You-Know-Who is out there!" Hermione screeched. "I know you lost Snuffles, but seriously Harry, think about others for a change. Imagine how the Weasleys and I felt when we heard you were gone!"

"Seriously mate, mom blew a gasket and Ginny was all worried about you and everything." Ron said, following Hermione's lead. "The least you could have done was respond to our letters."

"That's right, Harry! You didn't even send us letters or the Headmaster replies to his!" Hermione scolded the green-eyed boy. "We're about to start our Sixth Year and you haven't matured at all."

She grabbed his arm to drag him back to her and Ron's compartment. Hermione was surprised when instead of Harry following her; he had dug in his feet and yanked his arm out her hold. Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at him in surprise and flinched back in slight shock. The subzero glare their friend was leveling at them chilled them. He crossed his arms together.

Harry spoke in a low even tone. It was more intimidating than if he had raised his voice to yell at them. "I understand that Sirius died. I understand that I was partially at fault for his being gone. I also understand, however, that neither you nor Ron nor are my parents. Where I spend my summer is my own prerogative. The Headmaster is only in charge of my schooling. When I am out of it, I do not answer to him either."

Both Ron and Hermione's faces grew redder as he continued talking. Ron's face was slowly reaching the shade of his hair. Harry, however, continued talking. "As for the letters, I don't appreciate people who are supposed to be my friends sending letters packed with tracking and portkey charms. And, for your information, I've been in contact with several of my other friends so you didn't need to worry about my health." This part Harry said a bit sarcastically. Ron was about to blow a gasket while Hermione gaped at him. Harry, however, could care less. He walked away. After a few moments, everyone else settled back into their compartments to discuss the latest scandal.

Harry saw Neville and Luna sitting a compartment and joined them. Both of them gave him a wry smile. "Only you Harry could start off the year with such drama." Neville said in sympathy.

.

.

.

Fast-forward a bit

.

.

It was toward the end of Sixth Year. Harry had declined Dumbledore's offers for private lessons. He had also continued his weekend lessons with Healer Vasley and Unspeakable Morrigan while also dodging the stalking efforts of Hermione and Ron. Of course, that wasn't so hard since when they were doing whatever Dumbledore wanted, they were either trying to also stalk Malfoy or sucking face with one another.

Theodore and Blaise both sent him slight, but noticeable signs that they wanted to speak with him. Yeah, Harry had also continued meeting up with his summer group and other members of the DA throughout the year. The trio met up in an empty classroom and warded the room from eavesdroppers.

"Draco's been off all year." Theodore stated abruptly. "Heard him crying last night."

Harry looked faintly surprised. "I thought he had been looking paler than normal this year. Just thought it was from Voldey staying with the Malfoys over the summer."

"Rumor has it that the Dark Lord gave Draco a mission," Blaise said softly. "I think it's getting to him."

Both Slytherins looked at Harry. Harry felt a bit conflicted. Malfoy had caused him hell over the last five years, but as he really thought over it in the summer, it wasn't so much as him causing Harry trouble, but rather the fights between Ron and Malfoy with him getting dragged into them that did.

Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll inform the others to come to the usual meeting group. We'll meet tonight. Bring Malfoy."

Theo and Blaise nodded in agreement and left the room. Harry bumped his slightly against the wall. _What have I gotten myself into?_

.

.

.

Later that night…Malfoy was bound, gagged, and dragged into the room. His eyes widened when he saw the eclectic group of students. Potter, Zabini, Longbottom, Lovegood, Boot, and etc. were standing side by side. The door shut behind him. Wands popped out and elaborate wards settled over the room.

"Malfoy, do you know why you are here," Harry asked him.

"I don't know what all this is about Potter, but when Professor Snape and my father hear about this-"

"Oh, shut up already," surprisingly, it was Astoria Greengrass who spoke, "When are you going to stop relying on your father for everything? When are you going to grow up already?!"

Draco looked at her with wide eyes before keeping silent. A hand propped under his chin and lifted his face up. The mournful blue eyes of Astoria into his steel gray ones. "Look, Draco, we've all noticed you been acting off this whole year. Why won't you let us help you?"

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He busted out into sobs and didn't notice the ropes unbinding around him. He wrapped his arms around the fourth year.

Meanwhile, the others were looking on in sympathy. From what they could understand from his ramblings, the Dark Lord had given him a mission to allow his Death Eaters to infiltrate Hogwarts or else his parents would be killed.

"How did you know that Draco would spill?" Terry asked Harry. He had seen their leader conversing with Astoria earlier.

"We all know that Astoria has feelings for Draco." Harry explained. "But I've been fighting with Draco for years. We probably know each other better than Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, and Ron do. I've seen looking at Astoria when he thinks no one is looking."

The others looked at him in slight shock, but Harry wasn't done. "Besides, he's the one who sent Astoria her favorite flowers and that teddy bear for Valentine's Day."

Before anyone else could ask any more questions, Draco and Astoria had stopped talking and had approached the group. Their hands were linked together.

"Astoria said that you guys would help me." Draco said softly.

"Right, so let's start planning." Harry said. Then they all got busy. It was decided that Mr. Greengrass would invite Lucius out for lunch while Katarina Zabini would have tea with Narcissa. The Malfoy House elves were given orders to pack everything up and put into the Malfoy Gringotts Account.

More discussion and planning were done before the group was satisfied. A trap was set. The Vanishing Cabinet was fixed. Unfortunately, for the incoming Death Eaters, two squads of Aurors sent via Susan's request to Madam Bones, Profs. Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick, as well as the summer group were ready for them. It was a very quick and efficient take down.

.

.

.

Fast forward once more…FINAL BATTLE AT HOGWARTS

Harry had done it. He had finally killed Voldemort. All it took were a few obscure spells to destroy his Helper T Cells and increase the Suppressor T Cells to make the Dark Lord's immune system crash. Then he sent a bone crushing curse that managed to break Voldey's right arm. A cutting curse to the left leg from Blaise and a Confundus from Susan helped disorient the Dark Lord enough for Harry aim a blood-boiling curse at him. After which, he sent a dousing water charm at the lord followed by a blast of cold air. Neville aimed a heating charm while Daphne conjured dust and pollen to bombard the Dark Lord with. After a long while, the continuous hits and seemingly random spells took their toll on Voldemort. The other healing spells from Harry and Healer Vasley, like the one that removed the top layers of the skin, selective hemorrhaging to occur, and the one that clotted a person's blood, also wore down Voldemort.

As Harry and several of his closest friends battled Voldemort, others were taking down the Death Eaters and various Dark creatures he had allied himself with. Theodore Nott, both father and son, took down their opponents with synchronized dueling ability. Luna took down Bellatrix Lestrange with help from Molly Weasley. Fred got caught by a blasting charm that was thankfully depowered by George and the Patil twins. Both twin sets took down the Lestrange brothers. Percy and Tonks died protecting a group of first years as he, Remus, and Tonks tried dispatch a group of werewolves. Hagrid had enlisted the aid of the Acromantulas, but they only helped because it was free food for them.

Ron and Hermione were struggling against Inferi and were almost caught by them before a massive flame-shaped dragon took out their opponents. They were shocked to see that their saviors had been none other than Astoria and Draco. The elder Malfoys were close behind their son and his fiancé as they battled against the Death Eaters.

Other members of the DA and summer group battled against the invading army. A small group of Unspeakables were also battling against the invading group under Morrigan's command. All the meanwhile, as they all battled, Harry and his small group tore down Voldemort's defenses. Soon, the Dark Lord body began to break down and he fell.

A hush settled over the battlegrounds. Harry walked up to the dying Dark Lord.

"How..how could…a young boy…like you take…me down?" Voldemort gasped out. Pockets of blood spilled out of his mouth. Spittle stained his chin.

"Unlike what Dumbledore thought, love isn't the greatest power," Harry said scowling. "It was the combined efforts of everyone. We set aside our differences. All that mattered was that we had magic."

Voldemort took a few more rattling breaths. "Well…at least…it wasn't som…something lame like love.."

And with that the Dark Lord died. All around the battlegrounds, the light side was taking down the Dark enemies as they either went down fighting or surrendered.

After all of that was done, Dumbledore popped out to congratulate Harry on his victory over Voldemort. However, he frowned at him regrettably. "My dear boy, you've saved us all from Tom. But I'm afraid that you've gone dark." Without further ado, Dumbledore took whipped out his wand to aim at Harry but was disarmed suddenly. Over a dozen wands were pointed at him.

Harry looked at his former Headmaster grimly. "I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, Headmaster." He signaled for the others to bind and stun the elderly wizard. In the past few years, it was discovered that Dumbledore had been stealing from orphans' Gringotts vaults, hiding Pureblood heirs to previously thought extinct Wizarding lines, and had been leeching power from Hogwarts itself and its wards to supplement his own. No wonder so many bad things kept happening to Hogwarts!

Harry looked around at his friends and allies grimly. Percy, Tonks, Hagrid, Moody, Pucey, Walter, and Dennis were a few of the many casualties. One of the Weasley twins had lost an ear while Lavender had a long scar healing over on her cheek. Ron and Hermione were huddled a bit farther away. His group of friends, from the summer, and other members of the DA surrounded him. Captive Death Eaters were being escorted to a secure location by Hogwarts Professors and Aurors.

Harry exchanged satisfied smirks with Neville, Blaise, and Draco. It was finally over.

.

.

.

.

After the Hogwarts war, Harry spent the next 9 years or so helping rebuild the Ministry, the Wizarding government, and acted as an Auror. He took up the muggle past time of martial arts like Taekwondo and Karate. When he hit 30, he retired as an Auror before they could offer him the Head position. He thought there would be too much paperwork and not enough activity for that. So, instead, he became the DADA professor alongside his friend Neville, who was the Herbology professor and Blaise, who was the Ancient Runes one. He spent the next 15 years as the professor and got to see his godson Teddy and various other honorary nieces and nephews attend as well. He also acted as a part-time Quidditch coach and Infirmary aid as well.

Eventually, Harry decided to spend the next 25 years as a Healer. He alternated between the Spell Damage and Pediatrics division during his time there. He maintained his ties to the Muggle World and also earned a doctorate there as well. He was a licensed private pediatrician for early detected Muggleborn children. He eventually accepted the Head Position of St. Mungos and was there for another 20 years. All the while, he never did marry but he had multiple relationships throughout his life with both men and women. Some of his relationships were as long as a few years; others barely a month long. The savior didn't have any kids but the dozen or so godchildren of his and honorary nieces and nephews and their children more than made up for it. The Weasleys sure could breed.

Harry couldn't stand staying in one spot for too long, however, and finally decided to accept the offer to be an Unspeakable. Both Morrigan and Vasley had, by this time, passed away around the ages of 150 or so. Now, at the age of 90, Harry James Potter became an Unspeakable. He still kept in touch with the latest Muggle health developments, kept his fitness exercise and practiced his martial arts, but the majority of his time was spent studying the mysterious items hidden deep in their department.

Time eventually passed more. Great-grandchildren were being born and they looked so tiny. Harry was usually the one delivering them and acted as their pediatrician for their childhoods. Eventually though, Harry finally made his way to the Death Veil. He had spent the last 5 years studying it and didn't think he had nearly made a third a breakthrough in its obscure magicks.

The elderly wizard had been leaning towards the Veil studying its very obscure runes when it happened. An enormous explosion shook the room and startled Harry James Potter. The other members of his team could only watch in suspenseful horror as their long-time Savior and team leader fell through the Veil. Mere moments passed before panic ensued.

.

.

.

Harry was falling. He felt so light. He felt old pains and aching bones leave his body. He wondered if this is what it meant to be dying. He wondered if this is how Sirius felt when he fell in all those years ago. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back as he continued falling.

.

.

.

A large hand gently smacked his body. A cry erupted from his mouth in surprise.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

.

.

_WTF?_ Was Harry's only thought.

.

Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. Maybe I should have split it up a bit. Oh well, que sera que sera… (Did I use it right? Lol). Anyway, so now, Harry's been reborn. Hopefully the next chapter gets out soon. Wonder who he is?

Yea I know…this chapter was a bit of a filler…but it gives a little insight to Harry himself, but hey! He's going to be in Konoha next chapter yay!

Started 11/19/12

Finished and Updated 11/21/12


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yo! If you haven't realized it by now, I do not own anything!

Yeah! I know in my poll I would be updating after December, but…I just had this free time when I went to school super early ( as in 2 hours early) and couldn't help but want to write this next chapter.

But Warning! The next update to any of my stories will be after Xmas holidays due to Finals and stuff. I'm serious this time! So, enjoy reading!

**Addictive Label:** I'm writing this as I go along. I have a vague idea on what I want to do with Fem!Harry. Romance will be a backseat to this story. I put Fem!Harry/Surprise because I really don't know who will end up with Fem!Harry.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Warning: Mild cursing. P.S. In this story, babies usually start to roll around 6-7 months. Just so you know…we're dealing with genius babies here! Bwuahahaha!

This is normal conversation.

_These are inner thoughts._

**Bijuu/Shinigami Speaking**

===============Chapter 4: It's a girl!=====================

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

.

.

_WTF?_...was Harry's only thought.

.

.

.

.

A warm body stirred him slightly as the arms around him adjusted their position. Harry woke up to the sound of people speaking. He opened his eyes and yawned. He tried to stretch his arms and legs and found that he couldn't. His eyes snapped open. Tiny eyes widen in shock. Harry realized that he couldn't feel a certain piece of equipment between his legs. He opened his mouth to shout but all that came out were cries. The voices around him stopped talking.

Harry felt himself being rocked gently in a woman's arms. His vision was fuzzy. Harry was getting a little freaked out. What happened to his _precious_ and why was he so darn tiny? Why couldn't he move?

Then the woman with red hair placed a bottle in his mouth. Harry wanted to spit it back out. _It's not like I'm a baby!_...Wait…Harry thought back to the last things he could remember.

Researching the Veil.

Falling Into the Veil.

Feeling so light.

Falling asleep.

Waking up to someone hitting him.

Someone saying, "It's a girl"

Wait…

…"_It's a girl."_ …Oh shit! I've been turned into a girl! No! I've been reincarnated! Waaah! Harry cried both mentally and externally for the lost of his manhood. The thing that made him a man! The horror!. He barely realized that the bottle was being put back into his mouth after it had fallen out the first time. He barely realized that he had slowly calmed down and was sucking onto it with great gusto. Harry looked up back at woman holding him in his arms.

The former Boy-Who-Lived thought about his situation. The warmth he felt as he was being held made him feel all gooey inside. It didn't seem bad. He then mentally shrugged. It's not like he hadn't gender-swapped before from a joke by Vasley…no no no…bad memories. Harry shuddered. He couldn't believe that THAT person had hit on him while he had been temporarily female. Anyway, Harry knew that there wasn't any likely chance of his being able to become a guy again since he couldn't even feel his magic around or in him. So Harry took it all in stride and just decided to go with the flow.

.

.

.

More time had passed. The former wizard learned his new name.

_Reina_.

It was a pretty name, Reina had decided. It was feminine, but not too girly. She learned during her short lifespan so far that it meant "Sound of Jewels". She thought it was pretty apt considering once she realized her hair was darkening to a deep ruby color and she kept her trademark emerald eyes as they too darkened over the weeks and months. Her skin was pale and currently lacked any blemishes that most babies seemed to have before they started walking and running into things.

Reina also learned some new information as well. She learned that she was currently in Konoha, the Hidden Village of Leaves. She also learned that her family was comprised of ninjas. _NINJAS!_ Reina couldn't' believe it! There were definitely no ninjas in her world. That was pretty the final nail in the coffin that there was not returning back to her time and place. This chakra stuff, however, seemed pretty similar to magic, but more elemental-oriented.

Reina could hear footsteps approaching. She lifted her head and looked up at the newcomer and her mother. It was a pretty brunette lady with really pale skin. She had a soft smile on her face though, and she was holding…oooh…another baby! Reina giggled. She hadn't seen another baby since she had first been born and now there was an adorable one being placed next to her.

The other baby looked at her. She looked at him. He turned away, leaving his back to face her. Reina was slightly shocked and disgruntled that she had been dismissed just like that! Reina tried to go to him, but couldn't. It's not like she could walk to him. She was only a few months old!

This body wasn't strong enough for her to be walking yet…but…ding! An idea came delivered to her brain. she could roll. Reina rocked herself back and forth before being able to propel herself into the other baby. The pale boy turned around and looked at her in shock. Reina giggled before _accidentally_ poking the other baby on the cheek. Okay, it wasn't a poke, but more like open-faced slap. But who would honestly think that a baby as adorable as her would deliberately slap another baby. Smirk. At least it was gentle!

Both the mothers looked at her in shock.

"How old is she?" the other woman had asked.

"Almost 4 months!" Her mother had proudly exclaimed. "She hasn't done it before. This is the first time! Mikoto, this is so wonderful! I was worried she'd take after her father! She would just lay down and look at you before sighing and going to sleep. Oooh!"

"Wow." The matriarch of the Uchiha clan said softly. A slight calculating look entered her eyes before swiftly disappearing. _I wonder just how developed she'll be in the future_. "Itachi, too has only started rolling, and he's only 4 ½ months."

Reina's mother continued to squeal excitedly over how she was proud of her baby girl. Mikoto looked on in faintly suppressed interest. _It seems that Reina takes after the father more than the mother. Ugh..this civilian…why is she still rambling on to me. Oh well, 'remember to play nice, Mikoto' he said..Damn Fugaku. I'll get revenge on him for leaving me to deal with this simpering female. Mmm…but I did learn something interesting. It's too soon to tell if Reina will actually be something in the future..but it wouldn't hurt to start gaining her trust early. Crap, the woman asked me a question…what was it again…_

As both mothers started to gush over their babies, Reina couldn't help the slight smirk appear on her face. Of course, who would ever expect a baby to be smirking of all things! Especially, one as adorable as Reina! Yeah, Reina directed her smirk at her new friend.

Itachi shivered slightly. The Uchiha senses were going haywire. He noticed the smirk on the baby girl next to him. He tried to get away by rolling. He managed to get a few feet away before sighing in relief. The Uchiha heir usually did this when trying to get away from other babies and it usually worked.

Oomph.

Something collided into him. A warm body could be felt behind him. Itachi slowly rolled over. He saw that the baby had followed him. Reina grabbed onto his one-piece. Itachi tried to squirm away but couldn't. He sent a pleading look to his mother. It was useless. Both women were still gushing over how adorable the two babies were together. Reina giggled. She adjusted her grip on Itachi's clothes and settled down for a nap next to him. Itachi was trapped between the wall and the she-beast. He couldn't escape. The warmth from the body heater next to him lulled him to sleep as he tried to think of ways to escape. _It's a trick! This she-devil is trying to lure my guard down…no…I…won't…let..her…zzz…_

Reina looked carefully over her new pranking target….victim…err…playmate. Yes, playmate! Reina imagined all the fun they would have together as they got older. They'd be the best of friends. A slight smirk formed on her face as she slowly closed her eyes. She snuggled into Itachi's side. Reina's last thoughts before going to sleep were, "_This is going to be a wonderful relationship. Bwauahahaha." _It seems that the Marauder genes breed true even in a different world.

Itachi shuddered in fear as he slept. He didn't realize the mayhem that would latch itself on to him in the years to come.

.

.

.

Updated 11/27/12

Yep! I started writing this in class when I got to school way to early! Thanks for voting on the poll!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Read and Review! Keep them coming!

Last chapter for this story until after Xmas holidays! Well…at least I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger like I did for my other story, "**Into the Abyss."**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Must I do this everytime? Sigh, ok, once again…I do not own any of this!

HEY! It's been like a month! Thanks for all the reviews! Over 50 I think were for the last chapter itself! Yay! I did pass my finals and classes in all so I guess the time spent away from the computer was put to good use then.

To celebrate passing my classes and all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me, here's an extra long chapter to celebrate all of that and the upcoming holidays!

**Addressing Some Reviews:**

I'll try to make chapters longer. I apologize in advance if Harry(Reina) is super!powered!

I'll try to catch typos and keep to one style of writing. I'm not really an English major, but rather a science one, so I don't put as much emphasis on it as I should.

Harry will be staying as a girl in the Naruto-Verse. He was bisexual in the HP World. However, I won't make him into a super girly girl as Reina…I just can't see that happening…unless it's for a prank. Also, I googled Japanese girl names and chose "Reina." Usually for anything else…um…Japanese related, that'll probably be my go to place for information! Just a heads-up!

There is no magic in the Naruto-Universe. (Sorry if there are unrealistic developments for babies-just go with the flow! Thanks!)

Thanks for all the reviews and visitors reading the store. Hope you continue supporting this story! As I type this chapter now, there have been over 17,500 total views for this story. Hip Hip Hooray!

Warning! Smart toddlers and kids here! They're technically geniuses! (Itachi and Reina) Those are some pretty good genes! ;)

Slight messing up timelines of Naruto-verse here!

- 00000000000000000 - 000000000000000000 -

This is normal conversation.

_These are inner thoughts._

**Bijuu/Shinigami Speaking**

-Chapter 5: Growing Up-

The Nara clan had always produced honorable and proud ninjas with intelligence far outshining their fellow comrades since before the founding days of Konoha. Unfortunately, like many outstanding ninjas, there are always one or two vices that prevented them from being completely normal. Both shinobi and kunoichi alike born into the Nara clan shared one major flaw: laziness.

Oh sure, they'll train when they have to and are usually up for a trivia game or Shoji match, but their overall laziness kind of outweighed their more admirable traits. Usually it was up to the feisty and passionate men and women who married into the clan to get their significant others energized enough to actually do something. Of course, sometimes, those married in turn out to be duds.

Arisa Nara nee Wakata, is the civilian daughter of a retired-converted Iwa nin and Konoha kunoichi. Her red hair came from her mother's side and the green eyes from her father's. Arisa, although trained by her parents since she was a child, was a FANGIRL. Note the All caps. Arisa, however, had never enrolled into the ninja academy but still managed to stalk the highest standing boys by using the skills her parents had taught her.

Arisa had recently managed to snag and marry one of the higher ranked Naras. She couldn't resist bragging to her other civilian friends for marrying Ryuuta, who was the first cousin to the current leader, Shikaku. Recently, she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Reina. To top it all off, Mikoto Uchiha had visited her! Not only that, but her daughter had showed that she was clearly born with her father's brains. Arisa couldn't resist giggling at the thoughts of future advancement in her life. _Now if only her baby girl would show a little more energy._ Arisa couldn't help but pout to herself. The only times that Reina seemed to be energized was during feeding time, with Ryuuta, or when Itachi was over. Reina was always sleeping or ignoring her when she was around her own mother. Arisa, however, didn't let that deter her and decided to plot to herself. Although she may not have snagged an Uchiha herself, she'll get one through Reina!

.

.

.

~~~~~~- Around Age 2-~~~~~

Itachi looked carefully to his left. Then he checked his right. There didn't seem to be anyone on either side. He gulped to himself. The Uchiha heir really wanted to get to sandbox, but…he was worried that _she_ would be there. He worried that the she-devil would catch him before he reached the safety of the sandbox. Itachi hurriedly ran, as fast as a toddler born in a ninja clan could, (which was pretty fast actually) to the sandbox. He glanced left, right, behind him, and smiled in relief. _Safe!_ Itachi giggled inwardly to himself before settling down into the sandbox.

Itachi had just sat down into the sandbox before his senses started tingling. Itachi quickly looked around but didn't see anyone other than parents with their children in the park as well. He slowly relaxed and let his guard down.

The Uchiha heir let out an embarrassing yelp as a hand wrapped around his ankle. A monster so horrifying emerged from the sand box. Grains of sand flowed down the demon's hair and clothes as it stood up. Deep green eyes gazed directly into his. It was horrifying to look at. It was the bane of his existence of 2 years and counting. It was Reina Nara.

The boy let out another yelp as Reina let go of his ankle. He flopped backwards onto the sandbox. Itachi stared at her. He could have sworn she was nowhere in the sandbox and it definitely felt flat and smooth on the top surface. There was absolutely no way she could have been in the box…except…

"Genjutsu?" Itachi asked her. Reina's wild grin was all the confirmation he needed. Inwardly, Itachi pouted to himself. _How the heck can she already cast a genjutsu! We're just toddlers!_

Reina rolled her eyes when she realized that her favorite toy wasn't paying attention to her. She flicked his nose.

"Ow," Itachi said before rubbing his nose, "How'd you learn to do it already?"

The redhead smirked, "Tou-san's been teaching me how to read. I just swiped a scroll when he wasn't looking. It wasn't that hard to do anyway. It barely classified as an E-ranked genjutsu."

Itachi frowned slightly, "But okaa-san hasn't even started going over chakra and stuff with me yet! I only know since I've been watching my cousins."

Reina rolled her eyes once more. "Tou-san doesn't really get that you don't teach kids how to read using scrolls on chakra diagrams and usage. I guess he just figures I should know it already which is pretty unbelievable since I am only two years old or so."

The two toddlers looked at each other after she said that before sniggering. Reina sniggered because she was technically able to read since she was born due to being reincarnated and keeping her mental facilities as Harry Potter. Itachi was laughing because if there was anyone who beat the record of not being normal, it was Reina. Abruptly, Reina stopped laughing.

"Anyway, I'm bored." Reina said before turning to stare at Itachi. She smiled sweetly at him. Itachi shuddered and rushed to get out the sandbox. He couldn't move. _Why can't I move!_ Itachi panicked inwardly. He glanced down and saw it. Reina's shadow had attached to her own. He looked up at her.

Reina smirked before stepping forward and throwing her arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"You're not the only one who's been watching their cousins."

Itachi shivered at the wild smirk she gave him. He looked around for help. He saw his mother and that Nara woman just gossiping with the other women in the park. Reina's mother looked up and saw the two together. Itachi sent a pitiful pleading look at her.

"Have fun you two! Don't go too far!" were Arisa's only remarks as she blissfully ignored the look of dread on Itachi's face. She continued to talk with the other mothers. Itachi felt like bursting out into tears as he was led away by Reina. He didn't however because it went against the Uchiha code of conduct rule 5: Uchihas do not show emotions in public, especially tears! Itachi shuddered. He could feel himself walking to his doom.

.

.

A few hours later…..

.

.

Itachi was covered in dried mud and there was something that smelled suspiciously like fish guts on the bottom of his shorts and shoes. Reina was sitting on a low tree branch as she watched her pawn…friend…run away from the cats chasing after him. _He looks like he's tiring a bit though._ The former Potter pouted to herself before packing her camera up. She had a couple of amusing shots of Itachi tripping over thin air, falling into a pond, tripping in the mud, falling into a barrel of fish guts, and mysteriously attracting the neighborhood cats to him. Ok, he might have had help in accomplishing the last two (or five), but it seemed that their playtime was coming to an end. Reina could see Itachi visibly slowing down and the cats were gaining on him rapidly. _No one gets to touch Itachi but me!_ Reina decided.

She climbed down from the tree as Itachi neared her. He looked a little hesitant as he tried to keep jogging ahead of the cats. Reina reached into her backpack. A small bag was taken out. The Nara loosened up the bag's opening. A distinct smell wafted out of it. All of the cats chasing Itachi stopped. The Uchiha heir hurriedly hid behind the girl. Reina gave a fierce grin and yelled out a cry before tossing the bag as far as she could. The cats chased after the bag, leaving the two toddlers alone.

Itachi looked about ready to cry in relief. "What was in there?"

"Catnip," Reina replied before wrinkling her nose. "You stink."

The usually stoic Uchiha looked ready to cry. It had been a few tiring hours for him. The toddler had mud covering his clothes and there were a couple of rips from too close encounters with the cats. His eyes could even be seen tearing up. A small wiggle of guilt wormed its way into Reina as she noticed the pitiful state of her playmate. She grumbled and sighed to herself as she reached into her trusty backpack once more.

"Here." Reina shoved a box of Pocky into Itachi's hand. She grabbed the other one that was empty. "We've got to get back to our parents before they go all crazy on us missing again."

Itachi followed his friend silently. His sniffles were reducing as he clutched his box of Pocky to his chest.

.

.

~~~~=======Age 3 or so=======~~~~

Itachi dodged his father's blow. Although his father was going easy on him, the Uchiha heir was still able to dodge out of harm's way. His mother looked on in pride as her son, her three year old son!, dodged Fugaku's jab. After a fifteen more minutes of sparring, the head of the Uchiha Clan called their session to an end. Itachi had sweat flowing down his face. He tried to catch his breath. It wasn't that he was so much as tired but rather it was a really hot day and he was dressed in some pretty dark clothes.

Fugaku has a look of satisfaction on his face as he looked at his heir. "Good job, but you could do better" He said before walking away. Mikoto followed after him after ruffling her son's hair in acknowledgement.

Itachi flopped onto the ground and couldn't help the small twinge of resentment blooming inside of him._ All they see me as is the Uchiha heir._ Itachi growled to himself. He rose off the ground and swatted the dust off of his pants. _They don't even see me as their son. Ugh, I probably wouldn't have lasted as long if it wasn't for the adventures Reina has put us through._ Itachi shuddered to himself. Being dropped into a pit of snakes and running for his life from an angry swarm of wasps was no one's idea of fun, except Reina's of course. His stomach growled. Itachi decided to go eat lunch and figured that his only friend outside of the clan would probably be getting lunch too. Feeding time was practically the only time he never had to worry about seeing her.

The young Uchiha made his way out of the compound. An older cousin from one of the secondary Uchiha branches followed discretely behind him. After all of the mayhem and adventures that he and Reina went through, it was decided that having someone watch over them would be beneficial for everyone's mental state. _Not that it actually helps. Reina usually distracts them and they wind up leaving us alone for enough time for her next plot or prank to occur. _Itachi grumbled to himself. _It's not like anyone believes me when I tell her she's the mastermind behind everything._ Itachi walked on oblivious to the preying eyes locked onto him.

Once again, reminiscent of past times, an arm grabbed him around the shoulders. Itachi, tense at first, relaxed subconsciously as the she-devil herself pulled him into a stall and onto a stool. _Think of the beast, and she comes for thee. _ Itachi ironically thought.

"Ne! This is my friend, Itachi!" Reina said excitedly to the person on her right. Itachi looked up from his bowl that Reina had already ordered for him. His face drained of color before quickly returning back to normal. At first glance, Reina's friend looked like an older version of her with blood red hair, lightly tanned skin, and soft slate gray eyes. He had thought that his friend had somehow cloned an older version of herself before logically rejecting that idea.

"Hello." Itachi said before returning his attention to his bowl once again. He didn't really pay attention to the conversation being held between them until a faint shiver ran down his back. Itachi had quickly learned to associate such feelings with future mayhem to be ensued by Reina. He looked up quickly and really paled this time. Reina and the lady were sporting identical shark-like grins.

"And Itachi will help us! Won't you Ita-kun!" Reina smirked. Her eyes promised humiliating retribution should he decline. He swiftly nodded yes. The lady, or rather kunoichi, since Itachi noticed several weapon pouches on her person, smiled wider in mischievous glee.

"I'll see you later then Rei-chan!" The kunoichi said before finishing her ramen and placing the empty bowl onto a high stack of them. She placed down enough money to cover all of their food. The redhead ruffled both Reina's and Itachi's heads before leaving the stall.

Itachi watched a little befuddled before asking Reina who the lady was.

Reina smirked at him once again, "Kushina Uzumaki."

The Uchiha heir paled once more and banged his head lightly onto the countertop. He had heard rumors about Kushina Uzumaki and the more renowned pranks done by her. His father loved complaining about her during dinner time. He whimpered softly to himself as he realized that he just agreed to most likely a prank that he had no idea was about. It didn't help that Reina had that look in her eye. The same look that had been in her eyes when she had thought it would help improve his ninja skills by wrapping sausages around his torso and neck before pushing him into the Inuzaka dog kennels. He had never run so fast in his life. It was incidents like those that finally made their parents decide that there should be someone watching over him when he left the clan compound. Speaking of which, his babysitter was once again not paying attention to him. It seemed like the sitter of the day was trying to release himself from a net that had sprung up on him a few stalls further down.

Itachi looked at his friend. This was definitely her handiwork. He sighed to himself as he readied himself once more for the inevitable chaos that would come when the likes of Kushina Uzumaki and Reina Nara work together.

.

.

~~~~~~=======Around Ages 4 or so=========~~~~~~

.

Reina was pouting to herself. It seemed her father had finally caught on that she had been swiping some of his scrolls on the clan techniques. After spanking her, Ryuuta made her start all the way from the beginning. _As in, the beginning of the Nara clan history and background of what chakra was. _Reina grumbled to herself. She had already read those when she was two!

It had made for a tedious and long morning. Although, Reina smiled to herself, it meant that she could spend quality time with her father. It was fun learning how to walk on trees using chakra. It was also fun seeing the shocked look on his face when he had showed it to her as a lark and had no expectations that she would be able to accomplish it. But Reina found herself swelling with both pride and happiness as she remembered the joy and excitement her father had revealed to her when she had completed the chakra exercise. It was a nice feeling. She hadn't really felt that before in her previous life except for when she had been with Sirius, Remus, Morrigan, or Vasley.

But Reina also remembered the other reasons why she wanted to learn that chakra exercise. She smirked to herself as she thought of what pranks she could make happen now. _Oh the possibilities_. Reina had also been moping in secret when she had found out that Itachi had figured out how to walk on the surfaces using chakra before her. He had been using it to escape from her recently, but now, he had no escape route. _Bwuahahahha!_ Reina sniggered to herself, ignoring the looks the street vendors were giving her as she walked passed them.

Although she had lived a long time as Harry James Potter, she had never really remembered her times with her parents except for their dying moments. After being reincarnated, she thought she would have a blast growing up with two parents. Then she realized the horrifying truth. Her mother, Arisa, was a FANGIRL, the bane of any sane person. The little Nara had accidentally stumbled upon her mother's secret Konoha's Hottest Book and the small shrine she had made for the more renowned shinobi of the Village.

Reina shuddered to herself. After that, she took to avoiding her mother like the plague. Of course, she was also avoiding her since Arisa had gotten into her head to try stuffing her in pink, poofy dresses. Reina gagged to herself. _Although, I may have been reborn as a girl, it does not mean pink is a-ok! I am not turning into an Umbridge!_

The girl spotted a figure ahead of her in the road which made her smile. It was her favorite playmate. Reina smirked as she calculated the distance between her and the figure, and deliberated on the projected path of escape he would take.

The Nara prodigy gave herself a running start as she ran towards the figure screaming, "Ita-kun!"

The figure known as Itachi Uchiha froze in his tracks, turned around hesitantly, and stared in horror at the incoming figure. As he noticed his…best friend?...getting closer to him, Itachi finally shook out of his frozen state and proceeded to run from her. _I knew it was too good to be true when I hadn't been disturbed by her all morning. _ Itachi wailed to himself. Vendors and shoppers, both ninja and civilians alike, laughed softly to themselves as Itachi ran from Reina. It was a common sight to see nowadays. There were even bets going around to see how long Itachi would last before Reina caught him each time. Because she did…catch him ..every time.

It was to the surprise of the watchers, but not much, when Itachi launched himself onto the wall of the upcoming building to get away from his chaser. It was well-known, after all, that Itachi was a rising prodigy, especially in terms of his clan's standards. It was to a much greater surprise to those watching, however, when Reina didn't even hesitate following him up the building.

Itachi's jaw dropped. He wasn't alone. Those watching also dropped their jaws as they saw the little Nara chase Itachi up the building. Itachi's shocked state allowed for Reina to catch up to him and drag him down the building. As she latched onto his arm to prevent his escape, she proceeded to ramble her latest plot for destruction…mayhem…fun…as she dragged her shell-shocked victim to her meeting with Kushina-nee. The two children left behind shocked observers.

After all, it was rumored and already expected that the Uchiha heir was fast progressing in his ninja skills. Fugaku would expect no less. It was rather unexpected, however, for a Nara, whose clan was well known for their brains and laziness, to match the Itachi Uchiha in skill. Gossip and eye-witness accounts of the incident spread throughout the village before the morning even ended. All the meanwhile, the two perpetrators didn't even realize the mayhem they had left behind them. Itachi was still shocked that his only means of escape was taken away from him. Reina was just ignoring the surrounding people as she thought about the upcoming prank she and Kushina-nee had planned.

.

.

Later that day, or more like evening,…in an undisclosed area in Konoha…

.

"Are you sure these reports are factual?" The elderly figure asked. The two masked men bowing to him nodded in response.

"Hai, I personally saw both the Uchiha heir and the Nara girl walk up the building using chakra, sir." The figure on the left said in a monotone voice.

"Advanced chakra control for one so young is uncommon but not so exceptional. Both children belong to ninja clans after all." The wizen figure said calmly.

This time it was the masked figure on the right that spoke. "Hai. For the past few months, it has been documented that both children have made contact and have interacted with the kunoichi, Kushina Uzumaki. Both have taken active participation in several of the pranks that have hit the village, including…"

The masked figure trailed off. He wanted to say how the two were involved in _THAT _incident, but it was deemed an S-ranked secret for a reason.

"In which prank?" The one who seemed to be the boss asked. He frowned. It was unusual for any of his subordinates to trail off and not finish a report to his exacting measures.

"The…" the figure coughed to clear his throat. "THE-ONE-WHICH-MAY-NOT-BE-NAMED."

The pipe the elderly figure had been holding snapped in his hand. The figure shook with suppressed anger. Those two brats were the reason that he and the others were..no…have to stop thinking about it…think happy thoughts…happy thoughts…aahhh…That's better.

The two figures had shook in slight fear as the KI had been rapidly rising from their leader before draining down to a moderate level until it all dissipated. They both exchanged quick, but slight glances. _Dodged the bullet on that one_. They both sighed quietly in relief.

"I see," the elderly figure said before throwing away his pipe. "Continue watching over the two. Make sure you are not caught. They may be useful to our cause in the future."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." The two masked Ne figures said before leaving the office. Their esteemed leader was left by himself in the fading light. A cold and calculating look could be seen on his face.

====~~~Meanwhile at the same time~~~====

"Aaachhoo." Reina sneezed before wiping her nose.

"Ara, are you getting sick, Reina-chan?" Kushina asked. The two of them were walking home after another yet another successful prank. Those old geezers on the civilian council know better now than to burden her hubby with paperwork when they had a date planned together. Itachi had already escaped as soon as the prank had been accomplished.

"Nah, I think someone's been talking in all caps again," Reina said slowly. They both looked at each other in glee. Yeah, they figured it would most likely be someone talking about that incident: THE-ONE-WHICH-MAY-NOT-BE-NAMED. Yes, that was one of their more remembered pranks on the council.

Both of them eventually parted ways when Reina reached the Nara compound. After the girl waved bye to her co-conspirator, she skipped to her house. _All that pranking's got me hungry!_ Reina decided to detour to the kitchens. After making herself a sandwich, she made her way to the living room where she was surprised to see her father and the clan head, Shikaku-sama, there as well. The serious looks on their faces made her just a tad nervous.

"I didn't do it." Reina blurted out. When in trouble, following the old adage, Deny! Deny! Deny! Was usually the first rule to follow.

Both men chuckled and Reina slowly relaxed. After a gesture from her father, she made her way to the table and joined the two shinobi.

"Am I in trouble?" Reina asked. Both men looked at each other. An eyebrow lifted here, a shake of the head there, and a smirk on both of their faces made for a very silent conversation. The only female present decided to eat her sandwich as she waited for the end of their debate. A full-blown grin appeared on Ryuuta's face, signaling it was his win.

"So, Reina-chan, did you do anything interesting today?" Shikaku asked finally in a sort of tone that people usually used when talking to babies. Ugh.

Reina looked at her clan leader suspiciously. Was he seriously trying to get her to admit that it was her pranking the civilian council today? Because it totally wasn't her fault that there were now chicken paintings lining the Haruno estate's walls.

"Nope!" Reina said cheerfully before taking another bite of her sandwich. After all, when in doubt, just DENY!

Ryuuta's smirk got even wider. Shikaku sighed. His eyes narrowed at the girl in front of him. _It seems like Ryuuta was right in that she's smart for her age, even for a Nara._ The Nara leader could sense that the child's chakra coils were already on their way to developing into a well-coiled chakra system. And if what he had been hearing all day was true as well as Ryuuta's boasting…

"I heard you were able to walk on the wall today," Shikaku said outright. "That both you and the young Uchiha heir were able to do so."

Reina looked at him just a tad suspiciously before nodding in response. After all, there was no point in denying it when there were a lot of people who saw them do so earlier.

"I see." Shikaku said before rubbing his face. He glanced over at his cousin. The smirk on Ryuuta's face definitely made him believe there was no getting help from there.

"After talking with the other clan members, and other clan heads of the shinobi council, it was decided that you and Itachi may attend the Academy next semester." Shikaku said to her. "It is your decision if you decide to."

The young child, because she was just younger than five, looked at him carefully before asking why.

"Based on your ability to control your chakra well, as well as taking into consideration the skill you both display when enacting your pranks, it was decided that keeping you two out of the Academy just based solely on your age would be a waste of your talents." Shikaku revealed. A quick but barely hidden grimace appeared and left his face. _Children soldiers always struck him harshly. We teach them how to kill before they even reach the boys/girls are cooties stage._

Reina saw the grimace and thought carefully to herself. This wasn't a decision to be rushed after all. A quick look at her father showed him having a passive face. The look in his eyes, however, had a well-hidden look of nervousness and slight fear. Reina figured her father was worried that she would be made into a killer at such a young age.

"No thank you Shikaku-sama." Reina said politely. "I'll join the Academy later on when I get older."

Sighs of relief escaped from both men. A cheerful visage appeared on her father's face. It seemed that both of them were nervous in sacrificing one of their own so young.

"Alright, that's all Reina!" Ryuuta said cheerfully. "You can go to your room now."

Reina just looked at the two in slight confusion before leaving them.

Shikaku waited until he felt her presence totally leave the hallway before speaking. "I'm glad she decided to not go. I wouldn't have known how to stop her if she had wanted to."

"Yeah, she's my baby girl. "Ryuuta said softly. "Arisa's decided that she doesn't want any more children."

Shikaku looked at his long-time friend and cousin in slight pity. Arisa's hidden FANGIRLness hadn't been revealed until recently but it was too late to get rid of her now.

"Although, Reina-chan may have declined, you can bet that Fugaku will be pushing his son through." The Nara clan head said. Both men grimaced.

.

.

The next day, Reina left the clan compound to meet up with Itachi. She made her way to their usually meeting place. She was a little surprised to see Itachi sitting solemnly on the swings. It seemed pretty moody around him.

Reina approached her friend. "What's wrong Itachi?"

"Otou-san's decided to enroll me into the Academy for the next year enlistment." Itachi said glumly.

"Oh." Reina couldn't help but say. There was nothing else she could say. Both of them had been raised in a primarily ninja clan. It was both an honor and burden. She hugged her friend in silence. She said nothing as she felt her shirt being soaked in Itachi's tears.

_I might not be joining the Academy with Itachi, but that doesn't mean that I can't learn on my own. _Reina thought fiercely to herself. _It seems like I should be looking more into what type of ninja I can be. After all, I'm the only one allowed to mess with Itachi. _ Reina decided. She was going to find out what types of ninja there were and be one of the best that there is. And if Fugaku experienced a rash of pranks being played on him during the upcoming weeks, well…it wasn't her fault.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Whew, finally done! There! Just a look into the childhoods of Reina and Itachi. I hope this tides you guys over until the next chapter.

Over 5,000 words ….too much typing and staring at the screen…ggguuurrgggllleee…

I'm going on vacation. Have a nice holiday!

Read and Review is what I always say lol.

.

Updated 12/22/12.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Continue on.

AN: Yeah…it's been a while. Continue on! Hahahahaha

0000000000000000===============Chapter 6=======================00000000000000000

Itachi was bored in the Academy. It was soon going to be time for his graduation exam. It had been decided that he was too advanced to be stuck in all four years of the Academy. At least, that's what the council had decided. Reina, on the other hand, once she had heard that he would be set to graduate soon, decided that it was her duty as his best friend to prepare him for it.

Itachi could have done without her help. It was painful waking up at 5 am in the morning trying to dodge paint-filled balloons aimed at him. It was also tiring avoiding the traps she set around his room and the after-school chase she did to him. It didn't help that she constantly took pictures of his embarrassed self and sold it to his mother and fangirls. Apparently, there was some profit in selling pictures of him looking…vulnerable. Uchihas did not do vulnerable!

Itachi was going through his last week of the Academy. He was on guard. Reina hadn't visited him for the last four days. Something was going on. Reina never skipped a day in bugging him since they were three. Two whole years of seeing Reina and her diabolical self had an impact on him and it was freaking him out that she wasn't there. Itachi twitched as he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, and turned quickly only to discover it was just one of his classmates. Itachi shivered, it was going to be a long day.

Four days ago, Reina discovered she was bored. She could go and bug Itachi again, but Ryuuta-papa had told her that she should leave him alone to give him time to study for the graduation exam. Pouting, Reina sullenly agreed. Of course, without her favorite target, she had to direct her energies to something else. Two days later, it got boring pranking the civilian council. It was just too easy. Of course, see those old hags and geezers sporting electric blue and blazing red hair was funny to laugh at, but it got tiring after a while.

After another two days, she finished reading a scroll she had swiped out of her parent's room. It was a very descriptive scroll on the chakra control: water walking. Those two days were put to good use in trying to accomplish it.

============ **4 days until Graduation Exam**=============

(**Itachi)**

Mikoto and Fugaku looked worriedly at their son. For the past couple of days, their son had been exhibiting some very questionable behavior. He was twitching and jumping at shadows.

"Are you ok, Ita-kun?" Mikoto asked him worriedly. "You've been a little off lately."

"She's out to get me!" Itachi mumbled. "She's waiting for my guard to get down before she strikes."

The two parents exchanged looks of concern.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Who is after you?"

"Reina!" Itachi wailed before running out the room. His parents sat shocked. They had two vastly different reactions!

"Kawaiii! Itachi's got a crush!" Mikoto squealed.

"That girl's been stalking Itachi!" Fugaku roared.

They both looked at each other. Fugaku glared at his wife and she looked back at him. A battle of wills was fought. Fugaku sighed and looked away as Mikoto gave a smug look at him. She was so shipping ReinaxItachi! Fugaku just gave a mental prayer to his son.

Fugaku walked his way to his son. Itachi was huddled on his bed. He nervously looked around and saw his father approaching him. He sat down next to him.

"When I was your age, boys your age, usually thinks that girls have this thing called cooties." Fugaku started to say. He totally ignored Itachi's sputtering and denials and continued talking in a louder voice. "But cooties aren't real. Girls are just different from boys, and can hit just as hard."

Fugaku grimaced as he remembered the left hook a certain redhead had delivered to him when he called her a tomato. He shook his head to rid himself of the traumatizing memories that revealed blows to his masculinity.

"Anyway, just be lucky that Reina has the skills to be a kunoichi. It's better than those civilian fangirls." Fugaku said as parting words. Itachi just sat there. His father didn't help at all!

**(Reina)**

Reina was feeling very excited. She'd been practicing water walking for that past four days. It took a few tries, but now it was easy transitioning from ground to tree to body of water (lake), repeat cycle.

Of course, she didn't spend all her time doing chakra control! She tried hunting down her pranking buddy, but found out Kushina was currently on a mission for the next few days. Reina had pouted before just returning to practicing.

Sometimes though, her mother would trap her and make her visit her friends. It wasn't so bad when they visited the clan head's wife, Yoshino or the Akimichis. Yeah, the Akimichis has some good food.

Too bad, it wasn't either of them that they were visiting right now. They were, in fact, visitng the **shudders** Harunos. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that the female Harunos were gossipy hags and tended to hit the high note when thinking that they were being offended.

Several hours later full of gossip and pure horror, Reina managed to escape out a window. As she strolled down the streets of Konoha, her feet eventually led her to walking past the Academy. Oooh! She could even see Itachi through the window, but she couldn't go bug him. She had promised papa not to bug him though, so she continued to walk pass.

**(Itachi)**

Itachi shuddered. He looked up from his mock exam. Itachi looked around but didn't see anything that would have triggered his warning senses. And that's what was wrong! There was nothing there. He rapidly ducked his head back down when he noticed the proctor starting at him. His 'Reina senses' had briefly flared but tapered out after a few seconds.

===========**Graduation Exam==============**

Itachi was nervous. Oh not about the graduation exam. That was going to be easy. His blade throwing, genjutsu, and written exams were a breeze. Taijutsu was a bit of a hassle since his opponent was three times his size but he managed to win. The three basic jutsus all academy students had to display was easy as well as the extra jutsu , of the student's choice, that they made all early graduates perform.

Soon all of the potential graduating students performed. Those that passed, including Itachi, were told to come back to the Academy at the end of the week.

Itachi was ecstatic! He had passed and was making his way to his clan grounds.

***BAM***

Itachi was laid out on the ground. A body sat on his. Reina grinned at her victim and his dazed look.

"Congrats, Itachi!" Reina said before getting off of him and lifting him onto his feet. Itachi looked at her, still in a dazed haze.

Reina rummaged through her black fanny pack. She grabbed out two unopened boxes of Pocky and gave them to Itachi. He accepted them and looked at her confused. She just shrugged at him before taking the two of them to her hidden training area.

"It was boring since I couldn't bug you," Reina explained before making her way to the lake. "Papa made me promise to leave you alone to let you get ready for the graduation exam."

Reina pouted but lit up as she walked onto the water. The look of shock on Itachi's face helped make up for her boredom for the last week and half.

"I haven't been doing nothing, you know!" Reina grinned. She made her way off the lake and walked back to Itachi. She looked at him in concern when he didn't make any moves. The Nara waved a hand in front of his face and was totally surprised when Itachi grabbed her. She was even more surprised by the tight hug he was giving her.

"Missed you," Itachi mumbled out almost incoherently. Reina was used to the older male members of her clan mumbling out stuff so she was able to discern what he said as if he said it loudly and clearly with a huge sign depicting his every word as well.

Reina smiled and hugged him back.

=============**End of the Week: Getting Assigned into Teams=============**

Itachi waited nervously with the other graduates. One by one, names were called off into teams. Each trio of students left with their instructors. Soon, it was only Itachi left.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, your instructor said to meet on Training Field 7," the proctor said.

Itachi nodded and made his way there. He was shocked to see her on the field.

"Uzumaki-san?" Itachi asked. Please, Kami, don't be her as my instructor!

"Call me Kushina-sensei!" The refugee from Whirlpool grinned.

Itachi gulped. A rustle in the woods to his left caught his attention. He blanched. The figure approached closer and closer until it stopped next to his new sensei.

"Ah, Reina! You're here on time!" Kushina exclaimed. She turned to her newest student. "Ita-kun, you're officially my only student. Reina is here just to keep you company and observe."

Reina and Kushina looked at each other and grinned. Itachi felt chills running down his spine. Both of them together versus him…it was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, Itachi…if only you knew…Bwuahahahaha!

Here you go! Read and Review!

Yes, I still exist and enjoyed every single of your reviews…they were the shining light in the darkness that I call school and the tortures I call exams. Be back soon (maybe a few days to a week) for the next chapter!

Updated 6/15/13


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I have never owned any of this stuff! I'll say it under oath if I have to!

AN: Yes, enjoy these chapters while I have the muse and motivation for them! Bwuahahaha. Another new story idea has also taken refuge in my brain…who knows what will happen next.

Thanks for all the reviews! They were great and I enjoyed reading them. Some of you guys are hilarious!

As for my Prince of Tennis story, it's on hold for now until I find my missing muse for that one.

****Will have slight manipulations of canon timeline and jumping****

Chapter 7

It hurt. Itachi ached all over. Not only did his body ache, but also his pride. It was shaken, rough-handled, and beat down like a dog on a street. All because of Reina.

Well, no…Kushina-sensei had a part of the blame too.

It had been a month since team placement and, don't get him wrong, he had learned a lot from the redhead so far, but her teaching style left much to be desired. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought that Reina was Kushina-sensei's mini clone. They could sniff out a person's weakness and hold it against them through torture via pranks or blackmail.

Today was no exception.

As a genius, and Uchiha, Itachi had much more developed chakra coils than another child his age usually had. So did Reina, only her clan was more known for their lazy genius. It had been just plain weird in the beginning to see such a hyper Nara like Reina, but now the village was use to her by now. She did manage to still have her lazy days though.

Anyway, where was…ah yes, pain. It makes a person feel so horrible. Mmm…must be why Itachi couldn't concentrate on one topic right now.

It was all because of the she-devil and her mentor.

Well, Itachi's mentor. Officially, Reina just happens to pass by while they train and of course, being the nice person that she is, Kushina-sensei wouldn't exclude her only student's best friend's efforts to improve her skills. Unofficially, Reina was there to make his life and training hell.

Reina thought it would be cool training with them. She kept up easily at the pace they were going at. Which made Itachi contemplate just what Reina did in her spare time away from him that she continues to be on par with him during training…is she even human?

Kushina-sensei, after hearing Minato's stories about his own genin team and seeing them when they were first formed, thought it would do Itachi good to have a capable rival. It did push him to try harder! Why, he'd already become very comfortable fighting on water with an opponent than a genin twice his age. The way Reina and Itachi interacted reminded her so much of her own Academy days relationship with her husband.

Itachi just thought the two were crazy. It seemed that all the women he knew were crazy. From the older women, both shinobi and civilian alike, liked to pinch his cheeks when they could to the younger set who liked to stalk him and giggle behind his back. The only exception to it all was his mother. Although, with her current pregnancy, Itachi was now fast approaching reconsideration to put her into the crazy category. Mikoto's mood swings and cravings tended to make her go just a bit wild.

Itachi felt something repeatedly poke his cheek. Eh, that's strange. When did everything go dark?

"-ke up! This guy-" a voice said near his head. The childish tones indicated someone young, maybe around his age as the speaker.

"Mah, mah. He's probably worn out." Oh look, another voice. It was deeper than the first and seemed more controlled. Now why did both sound so familiar?

"Nah, he can handle it. He's just being lazy. Watch."

"Itachi! Code FG!"

An instinct that every ninja had awoke in him. An instinct that had been honed into a quicksilver reflex and deep rooted into his psyche cause Itachi to jump up, eyes wide open, and seek the nearest safe shelter: behind Reina.

Itachi huddled behind her. Reina gave a grin. Kushina looked both confused and shocked. She could have sworn Itachi had been knocked out and totally exhausted. She looked at the young girl.

"But! He's been unconscious for the last five minutes! He didn't even get halfway through the Obstacle Course of Doom version 3.0! Just what the heck is Code FG?"

Reina snickered, "A while back, me and him were training…until we noticed we were being stalked…"

At the word 'training', Kushina raised her brow at the girl. Training. Yeah right, more like they were doing a prank or two.

"…and that's why he's like that now." Reina finished with a flourish and a bow. Itachi followed her movements to keep him less of a target.

Whoops. Kushina had been thinking about what possible pranks they could have done and totally missed Reina's explanation. Oh crap, now Reina was looking expectantly at her. What to do…what to do…

"Interesting." When in doubt, just act like Minato and be aloof and smart-like…only cooler.

Reina just looked at her carefully before grinning. She grabbed Itachi and half slung him over her shoulder. Itachi was now officially knocked out.

"Training over right? I'll just bring him home, ok?" Reina asked…more like said, as she was already walking away with her luggage.

Kushina called out to her, "Tell Itachi he has the next three days off and to meet at the Hokage Tower at 8 am for his first mission!"

Reina just waved a hand to indicate the message had been heard.

-Uchiha Clan Compound-

"Package for Uchiha-san!" Reina yelled before proceeding to bang on the door. She continuously banged on the door until it was yanked open.

Fugaku stood before her, scowling, while Mikoto could be seen trailing into the entrance hallway.

Reina's eyes lit up. She basically tossed her cargo- Itachi- at Fugaku before zooming to the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Whoa! Your belly is getting it bigger! It didn't look like that last time I saw you!" Reina said in awe before hesitantly lifting a hand to caress her Mikoto's stomach.

Mikoto smiled softly. With Reina hounding Itachi after the past couple of years, the Uchiha couple was well used to her antics…even if Fugaku were more often than not cleaning up after one of her pranks.

"Hai. I'm due in four and half to five months. Little Sasuke will be here then."

Both females walked together to the kitchen; their voices grew lighter as they moved further into the house.

Fugaku looked down at his son and sighed. This had become a routine in the last two months since Mikoto had found out at she was pregnant. The Head of the Konoha Police Corps shuddered. He still had the occasional nightmare about the times when Mikoto was pregnant with Itachi

Must forget. Must forget..Ah, yes..memories temporarily repressed once again. Success!

Fugaku sighed in relief before shifting his heir in arms to a more comfortable position. He better get Itachi cleaned and bandaged up, or else he would face a mothering Mikoto's wrath.

.

.

.

Itachi woke up to find himself in his room. He stretched carefully and saw that his injures were neatly and professionally bandaged. It must have either been his father or Reina who had done so. They had plenty of practice in the past couple of months. If it had been his mother, there'd be animal stickers on his bandages.

Itachi yawned and looked outside. It looked so nice seeing the sun shining out and about so high…

Wait. Itachi did a double take on the sun shining outside his window and quickly looked at his clock. His eyes widened.

The young Uchiha bolted out of his bed and hurriedly rushed through his bathroom routine. He bolted down the stairs and stumbled up on his parents having a late breakfast. Itachi quickly grabbed an apple and some toast before greeting his parents.

"Gottagolatefortrainingbye!" Itachi said in a rush before dashing out the door. Kushina-sensei hated tardiness and it meant a prank was in store for him whenever he was late. The first two times he had experienced her wrath was two times too many!

Fugaku and Mikoto looked after his gradually diminishing figure in surprise.

"I thought Reina said he was off for the next couple days?" Fugaku asked and look at his wife.

She shrugged. "She did. He must going to visit Reina instead."

They looked at each other for a moment before continuing their breakfast. If Itachi did go train, it was good for him anyway. If he ended up waiting a while, his teacher might eventually stumble upon him…maybe.

-000000000000000000-000000000000000000000-

Itachi finished his rushed breakfast minutes before he stumbled into his team's training grounds. There was no visible sign of his sensei. Itachi carefully made his way to the center of the designated meeting spot. All the while, he kept a carefully eye out for any pranking retribution or a fiery red-head. He was over ten minutes later!

He stood on guard for about fifteen minutes before slowly relaxing. Another fifteen minutes saw him settling down into a calm state. Kushina-sensei must be testing his patience. If not, Itachi wasn't too worried about a prank now. If Kushina-sensei would have acted, it would have been within twenty minutes of him arriving.

He was safe.

He didn't know what hit him.

Ropes bound his hands and feet. More ropes bound his arms and legs tightly together against his body. Itachi stumbled to the ground. Was this a kidnapping? Who? How did a spy manage to get into the village? Especially in one of the more inner training grounds?

Footsteps vibrated softly against the ground and Itachi looked up into a familiar figure.

It was worse than a kidnapper.

It was even worse than a sensei seeking retribution.

It was a grinning Reina…who was now pulling him towards her with an attached rope

"Really didn't expect to see you here since Kushina-neesan had given you today and the next two days off. Luckily, I had been passing by and saw you!" Reina exclaimed before pulling her prize after her, out of the training grounds and into the village.

"I have to go to a baby shower for Yoshino-san and now that you've volunteered to come with, I won't be bored!" Reina gleefully said, completely ignoring the fact that Itachi never volunteered at all.

Itachi continued to struggle. Dang, these ropes were pretty tight…and when did Reina even have time to tie his fingers individually?

Both civilians and shinobi alike stared at the two as they walked through the village. Itachi's pleas for help did attract a bit of attention. However, after two years of such behavior, it was considered pretty normal and the villagers continued to go about their business. There were even a few indulgent looks. Some even mentioned how it was so cute to see young love…(didn't' they even realize that the two were like five?!)

Itachi gave up his efforts to escape and accepted his fate as Reina's captive for the day. He pouted. It was a rare free day and he couldn't even enjoy it properly!

Reina caught the pouting face and crybaby eyes. She rolled her own set of eyes. "I already asked and made sure that there would be plenty of pocky and strawberry milk there so stop whining!"

Itachi perked up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

00000000000-Baby Shower: Nara Compound-000000000

Itachi was tired. He was surrounded by enemies all over. His enemies included squealing females, mothering expectant mothers and children of all ages.

Yes, like Reina had promised, there was plenty of pocky and strawberry milk. He could smell it when he had first walked in.

What she failed to mention was that the baby shower was, in fact, not only for the Nara Matriarch, but also for the Yamanaka and Akimichi Matriarchs as well. They were due next month, in two months, and three and half months, respectively.

It was only people from those three clans (and Itachi) that were present at the baby shower, but it was enough. Itachi quickly figured out just why males over a certain age, aka puberty, avoided baby showers. It was to keep their sanity in check. Someone obviously forgot to send Itachi the memo.

Itachi had gotten separated from Reina within minutes of entering. It wasn't his fault, but somehow or another, they had gotten separated. Random children from each of the clans continuously bombarded him with questions and frequently asked him to show them cool jutsus or tricks once they saw his hitae. His ears still rang from their high pitched voices.

His cheeks hurt too. As he tried to carefully navigate himself to the banquet table, women of all ages over puberty were constantly trying to pinch his cheeks. Apparently, their chibi-chubby-ness was too cute to resist. Itachi could have done without.

Finally, he was able to make it to the banquet table where he eagerly tried to search out for his prizes. He looked and looked. And looked. Where was the delectable pocky and heavenly scented milk he had noticed from earlier?!

Then he heard the words of doom.

"I still can't believe all three mothers have the same cravings! Pocky and strawberry milk!" A high pitched feminine voice screeched.

"I know! That's the next Shi-Ino-cho trio for you." Another female giggled out. The two ladies exchanged laughs before making their way to congratulate the expecting mothers.

Itachi whimpered. All the commotion and hassle for nothing! He could feel his eyes tearing up. The young Uchiha carefully made his way undetected outside. After all, Uchihas did not cry…at least not in public where someone could catch them at least.

"Psst!"

Itachi looked around. He didn't see anyone nor did he care.

"Look up Itachi." Reina's voice called out to him so he did. He pouted and stubbornly looked away. Why couldn't he brood and mourn the loss of the pocky-that-never-was in peace?

Reina rolled her eyes. Uchihas were such drama queens. She took one of her prizes and threw it at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha felt the target approach him and snapped it out the air when it came close. He brought it closer…oh my Amaretsu! Itachi shoved it in his mouth. The burst of flavor from the pocky exploded in his mouth.

This time, when Reina beckoned him to come up, he did. Walking up the walls of the house using precise chakra control was a breeze after the brutal training Kushina-sensei put him through.

Itachi's eyes widened like dinner plates. Reina was sitting near a blanket on a flat portion of the roof. On the blanket was a treasure trove fit for a king.

In a small bucket filled with ice were small bottles and cartons of strawberry and regular milk. Next to it was a bowl of senbei. But the greatest of them all were the boxes of pocky. There were at least three boxes of no less than five different flavors that he could see.

He looked at Reina in awe.

Reina made a tsking noise and flicked him on the nose. She had developed that habit recently. Mmm…must have been that Training Animals guide she had read a few weeks ago.

Anway, Reina grinned at him. Itachi smiled back. If any of the mothers, or Itachi's fangirls, could have seen them, they would have squealed in excitement. Then the picture of cuteness was broken as the two children descended on the treats like a pack of starving wolves onto a plump deer after a harsh winter.

After they finished their treats, they lay down and soaked up the sun's rays.

Reina soon fell asleep next to Itachi. He snuggled beside her. Today hadn't been so bad after all. It was nice spending quiet days and moments like this with Reina that Itachi didn't mind being with his best friend. Not that he would tell her that. There was no need to willingly give her ammunition to use against him.

====================First Mission!=====================

"Why are you following me again?" Itachi asked Reina, the bane of his existence, suspiciously. He had been violently woken up this morning by the she-beast.

"It's your first mission!" Reina said excitedly. "Really! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come support you? Don't worry, you'll be glad I came later on."

Itachi looked at her with deeper suspicion before dropping the matter. It's not like she was going on the mission too.

They walked together in silence. Soon the Hokage Tower loomed before them. The redheaded Uzumaki was waiting outside for her student.

"Ah, good, you're here Itachi." Kushina said before greeting Reina apologetically. "Sorry Reina, but you can't come since you aren't a genin yet."

Reina grinned. "No problem. I'll just go bug daddy. See you guys in a few hours!"

The Nara ran into the Tower. Ryuuta was working as the Yondaime's aid today in the Missions Room.

Itachi looked at her in surprise and suspicion. Reina had left entirely too easily. He looked back at his teacher and felt chills run down his back. His sensei's face sported a grin that was nearly identical to the ones Reina gave when she put him through her pranks.

"What's the mission?" Itachi asked hesistantly.

"Oh nothing, just a search, find, and retrieval mission. Just a low D rank since it's your first mission after all." Kushina explained in an oh so innocent voice. "I'll let you handle it while I observe how you act during this mission."

Itachi nodded. Inwardly he was lamenting the fact that even though he had graduated early and was considered a genius even among the Uchiha, he was stuck with a lowly D rank of retrieval. Some genius he was!

"Let's commence with the mission: Operation Catch Tora!" Kushina shouted gleefully.

Itachi sighed before following his sensei. He didn't notice the looks of fear and pity on the surrounding shinobi's faces.

-=======-Four Hours and 34 minutes later….============-============-

Reina was enjoying the bento she had made this morning with her father. The father-daughter duo was enjoying their bonding time together.

Of course, it was interrupted by the banging of the door to the Missions Room opening. An immaculate looking Kushina carried in Tora the cat with an iron grip.

Behind her was Itachi. There were mud stains all over his body and clothes. It seemed that Tora clawed all over him since there were scratches on his cheek and rips in clothes too. There were even a few souvenir twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.

Kushina exclaimed ecstatically, "Team Kushina, first mission success!" She cheered and Reina gleefully cheered with her.

Itachi finally noticed her and glared at her. He just knew that she knew what he would be forced to go through on this first mission. The Uchiha heir stalked over to her and swiped her bento. Kushina-sensei didn't allow him to take any breaks or take time to eat since she insisted that he complete the mission first.

Reina snickered into her hands as he moodily devoured her food.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Yippie! That's another chapter down.

AN: Next chapter will have sort-of birthdays for the characters.

I won't abandon a story…it just may take a really long time for me to update again. It's a hit or miss when my muses come to me.

Thanks for all the reviews. Loving them and I'm glad you guys enjoy Reina too!

Another chapter down with 3,000+ words to it. A treat to celebrate the summer!

Read and Review… it's good for you (more like me)!

Have to study for some tests so won't be able to update till those are done…probably be back at the beginning of July or so!

Updated 6/21/13


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No owning of any anime or manga franchises. It would be a great birthday or Christmas gift though…hint hint…

AN: I pretty much butchered the canon timeline slightly. I'm just warning you all now. Enjoy and read. Read and Review. Reviews make me happy. Now that's a good train of thought. Trollololololo

Warnings: Butchering of Canon Timeline and random jumps in time! I butcher timelines and ages for fun!

Chapter 8

Reina was bored. It was the summertime and she was bored. Her, a cute little child, bored during the summer. There must be some rule being broken out there.

She would have gone to harass Itachi but he wasn't in the village right now. Both he and Kushina were on a joint C-rank with another genin team. They wouldn't be back for another week or so.

Reina scowled. Kushina-neesan was in her sixth month of her pregnancy. As a result, Reina was usually Itachi's partner during the taijutsu portions of his (their) training sessions. Sometimes, Minato-sama sent Kakashi over to their spars. He had Kakashi take over the taijutsu teachings when he could since he didn't want anything to accidentally happen to Kushina or the baby.

She couldn't even visit Mikoto since she was due soon. Fugaku had placed her in semi-isolation and didn't want any unnecessary stress, like a hyper Reina, on her and was told to come back after the baby was born.

Reina pouted as she made her way to and into her house. The gurgling a baby caught her attention. Ooh, something interesting had popped up now.

The little Nara followed the sounds to find an even littler Nara gurgling in his father's arms.

"Good afternoon, Shikaku-sama!" Reina said before stealing the baby away from her clan head. "Hello, Shikamaru!"

Both his and her father looked at them in good nature. She cuddled with the baby and left the clan head to talk to her father. They usually did so over a shogi game and Reina didn't mind looking after Shikamaru a bit for them to do so. She settled down onto the floor and placed him down. She played 'wiggle worm' with his legs and arms, causing the baby to give out giggles and huffs of laughter.

Their fun was interrupted by a soft clearing of the throat. Shikaku and Ryuuta had been looking at their respective children in pride and amusement. Shikaku tossed her bottle and watched as she carefully started to feed his son and heir. He turned his attention back to the game.

"The latest batch of Academy students will be graduating soon," Shikaku started off. His attention was slightly torn between the topic at hand and the game against his cousin.

Reina decided to feign ignorance and focus on the baby. After all, for all she knew, Shikaku could be talking to her father and not her!

Ryuuta smirked at his close cousin. The message in his eyes clearly portrayed that Shikaku wasn't going to get off that easy. The clan head scowled when he realized he wouldn't be getting any help from that corner.

Shikaku spoke again since no one responded. "The deadline for new applicants for the upcoming year is approaching."

Reina continued to cuddle with Shikamaru. Ryuuta snickered before making his next move on the shogi board.

"Troublesome," Shikaku mumbled before speaking louder, "Will you be attending this time, Reina?"

Reina burped Shikamaru before getting up to hand her little cousin over to his father. The slightly heavier diaper she felt made her feel all the more vindictive.

"Nah, it's cool. I can join when I turn eight like most others do. Thanks for the offer though." Reina said before giving a bow to her clan head and her father. She left the room.

Shikaku tried to go after her but a suddenly squirming Shikamaru caught his attention. A very distinctive odor emitted from his diaper.

Shikaku turned to his opponent…only to find him gone. He scowled and sighed.

"Some hosts, huh." Shikaku grumbled to his son before proceeding to change his diaper. His heir's response was a fart to his father. The smell became even worse.

"Ugh, what are we feeding you?" the Nara head exclaimed mistakenly before clamping his mouth and plugging his nose shut.

Shikamaru gave him a happy gurgle.

Muffled laughter could be heard from the hidden, spying father-daughter duo.

=======-Uchiha Clan Compound-===========Fast Forward a bit============

Itachi held onto his new baby brother. He waited patiently for Reina to settle next to him. It was nice of her to deliberately make herself detectable since she usually was able to sneak up on him and scare him.

"He's so tiny." Reina said softly before stroking Sasuke's cheek. He was currently sleeping.

"He's only a week old," Itachi muttered. The two children and baby sat together in comfortable silence. All too soon it was broken by the sounds of Sasuke's crying.

Itachi froze. He didn't know what to do and just held Sasuke stiffly. This had been the first time Sasuke had ever cried in his arms. Reina took pity on him and carefully grabbed Sasuke out of his arms. She inspected him.

"Mmm, his diaper doesn't feel heavy or wet. He just woke up from a nap. This probably means that he's hungry." Reina rationalized out loud before leading the Uchiha brothers to a waiting Mikoto. The mother had heard Sasuke cry and had instantly made her way to them.

Mikoto carefully took her precious baby before leading the two children out the door. "Go enjoy yourselves."

The Nara and the Uchiha walked side by side until they made it to their (well Team Kushina's) training grounds. They did what they usually did in their spare time together: train.

The youngsters slowly went through their stretches.

"Shikaku-sama hunted me down again and asked if I want to join the Academy," Reina said, breaking the silence first. Itachi hummed.

"This makes it like the fourth time this summer, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed before a scowl appeared on her face, "For someone who thinks that a lot of things are troublesome, he sure is going out his way to get me to join the Academy, even though I've already declined."

"It could be the clan elders putting him up to it." Itachi suggested, "Mine did that same, only Father was all for it anyway."

Reina's scowl deepened as she remembered the tears Itachi had shown to her when he first told her so. A vindictive smirk replaced her scowl momentarily as she remembered the pranks she put the stuffy clan head through as revenge. No one is allowed to make Itachi cry but her.

"Argh. Anyway, let's do target practice!" Reina said after they finished their stretches. Itachi nodded in agreement. He took out two pouches of live kunai and shuriken and handed her one.

Technically, since Reina was not a genin, let alone an Academy student, she wasn't allowed to have live kunai, let alone be touching them. However, after much pleading, Reina got both her father and Kushina to agree to teach and let her practice with them. It was only under the stipulation that they only be used for target practice. Under no circumstances, barring enemy contact, was she allowed to used them in actual combat/practice without a supervising adult in attendance. It was rare for Kushina to let her use them against Itachi. It was only in the past few weeks that she had been allowed to do so.

"Accuracy/precision or speed/power?" Reina asked. It was common for them to choose either one or both as a means to see who would win.

"Both." Itachi responded after a moment of contemplation.

"Ready?"

"Set."

"Go!"

Both children launched into action. As quickly as they could, which was pretty darn fast for their age and those above them, they flung their bladed weapons to their targets. They zigzagged and ran across the field. They avoided hidden holes and leapt over obstacles like fallen logs and jutting rocks. Reina and Itachi alternately ran up and down trees using chakra and ran across the small ponds in the field with water-walking. It was a deadly dance that seemed as if they had choreographed their every move. It was sight to see.

Soon, they reached the end of the clearing and came upon their targets. They were both empty-handed. The two rivals, yet best friends, carefully compared their targets.

"I win!" Reina squealed.

"No, I did." Itachi argued. Although, if he looked just a bit more carefully, he could see that one of Reina's targets had just a bit more precision than his…of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Mah, mah…looks like a tie to me!" A hand was placed on both their head to ruffle their hair. The two children looked up to see a familiar figure.

"Kakashi-san!" Reina squealed before glomping him.

Itachi pouted. Kakashi gave him an eye smile before picking Reina up to give her a hug. The pout on Itachi's face turn to a frown.

For some reason, it really irked him when Reina got all ecstatic whenever Kakashi came to visit. For some reason… (darn those stunted Uchiha emotions! Poor Itachi…tsk tsk)

"I had a bit of free time and saw these two terrors doing some training," Kakashi explained. "Thought I'd be a kind senpai and help them out a bit!"

Reina happily agreed and even Itachi was interested in his proposal. After all, it wasn't every day that a jounin would volunteer his time to train two children, despite them both being proclaimed genii.

"You guys can double team against me in taijutsu first, then we'll have lunch. Afterwards, it'll be one-on-one sparring, ok?" Kakashi suggested. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"But you'll treat us to lunch right?" Reina asked with her puppy dog eyes. Itachi quickly caught on and gave his own pouty look to the older teen.

Kakashi crumbled faster than sandcastle torn down by a tidal wave. _Twin terrors indeed_. Kakashi shuddered minutely.

Needless to say, although both children put up a good effort, they couldn't beat Kakashi.

It didn't help that Kakashi had years of experience over them, was used to sparring against several members of both their esteemed clans, and had partially participated in the Third War as well. Of course, he was also more than twice their height and weight. Let's not forget that the Yondaime was his mentor as well. Yeah, they didn't really have a chance.

As the children caught their breaths and did their cooling down katas, Kakashi mentally catalogued the skills that they had both demonstrated today.

He had a report to give to his sensei after all.

"Well, it was fun ducklings, but I've got to run!" Kakashi said before ruffling the two head's again.

The Nara and Uchiha wearily waved him goodbye and walked away together. Kakashi directly shunshined to the Hokage's office. Waiting inside the office were the retired Sandaime and current Yondaime, Shikaku and Ryuuta Nara, Fugaku Uchiha, and Kushina Uzumaki. They were waiting on him.

"Report."

Kakashi stood at attention. "Both children participated against each other in a live kunai and shuriken target practice. They focused on both accuracy and precision as terms of the competition."

Sarutobi's eyebrows rose in shock. "Nara-san was using live weapons?"

"Hai, her skill and comfortableness with said weapons revealed that it was not the first time she handled them. Their actions during the practice have led me to believe that this is also not the first time they have held such a competition." Kakashi answered.

"She's been practicing with them when she visits Itachi and I during training," Kushina inputted.

"We thought it would be better that she learn how to use them in a controlled environment rather than one her own," Ryuuta added. He still remembered the few times he caught his daughter with a clan scroll or information much too advanced for one her age. The only problem was, he just couldn't tell if she was returning or taking them when he caught her.

Shikaku also remembered to the few times he caught the young girl ruffling through clan scrolls meant for genin and lower chunin. Nothing meant for children her age, let alone one not even in the Academy.

"Continue on, Kakashi." Minato said as he leaned back into his chair. They had gotten a little too sidetracked.

"hai. Both of them showed excellent chakra control. They demonstrated that they could alternate between transitioning from ground, to vertical surfaces like trees, to even the water with ease. Reina's throwing was a slightly faster than Itachi's, but he had more power behind his throws. I was able to sneak closer and found that Reina's targets also revealed that she had more precise throws than he. Again, however, Itachi's weapons showed more force as they were more deeply embedded than hers."

"How was their taijutsu?" Fugaku asked in a rough, yet still polite tone. He hated the fact that one of his clan's eyes were stuck in the hands (or skull) of an outsider. However, he didn't want to be kicked out of the meeting due to perceived rudeness.

"Together, they showed outstanding teamwork. When one went high, the other went low. I had to dodge blows from behind and in front simultaneously." Kakashi said and admitted, "They did get in a few good hits.

He rubbed his jaw. "Reina also has a mean left hook." It still ached.

Ryuuta and Shikaku snickered. Ryuuta, too, had experienced her left hook when he had dropped his guard during training with her. Shikaku had seen it happen when he had been passing by for a visit. It had made his day.

"What about their individual skills?" Minato inquired. He had heard so much about the Nara, but had only actually met her about three times or so. All of them when she was with Kushina.

"After lunch, I sparred against Reina first since Itachi can already be evaluated easily during training with Kushina-san. It's been two full months since our last full-out spar for her. Reina's speed has improved as well as her aim. It also took her much longer for her recovered strength to be spent than it had last time," Kakashi noted out loud. "Itachi, as usual, did well. He seems to have adapted part of Reina's strategy and added a little unpredictability to his moves. His moves aren't as stiff or textbook Uchiha style, which was good for him since he knows that I've fought against that style before. He's slowly adapting."

Kakashi continued to list his observations and trailed off as he finished his report. The adult ninja thought carefully over his findings. Minato turned to his Chief Strategist.

"Has she changed her mind about joining the Academy?"

Shikaku shook his head, "No and she's gotten sneakier at avoiding me. If there's any hint of me or Ryuuta bringing up the subject, she's gone faster than a bowl of ramen in front of Kushina."

Kushina smacked his arm playfully. The others smirked. Kushina's appetite for ramen was legendary in Konoha. It was second only to Minato's, but he ate at a more sedated and neater pace. Watching Kushina demolish her beloved ramen ranked third on the list of Konoha's most horrifying experiences.

"Mmm…for now, just let her do as she pleases. Whether it is now or in a few years, Reina will still become a ninja of Leaf. More than likely, she'll be graduating early anyway," Minato concluded. "Although, it wouldn't hurt to bring up the subject if it happens to come up anyway when you see her."

The other shinobi nodded before leaving the office. Kakashi hand Minato a folded piece of paper.

"The duckling's lunch bill." Kakashi said before hurriedly escaping his sensei. He didn't want to be around when he saw the total.

Minato pondered over his remaining student's odd behavior before shrugging it off. He opened to receipt and his eyes went down the list. The Yondaime's eye bulged when he saw that total.

"KAKASHI!" Minato roared. His voice echoed throughout the Tower. His last student was already hiding out across town and pretended that he couldn't hear him. _Who the heck buys over 23,000 yen _($200.00 US)_ in pocky!?_

000000000000-Nara Compound-0000000000000

The main topic of their discussion sneezed as she got out the bathroom. It had felt like someone was talking about her. The whole time she had been soaking in the bath, her ears had been burning.

Reina just shrugged off the feeling. A nice hot soak always felt good after a training session like the one they had today. Cautiously, Reina looked around before sneaking carefully to her room. Her mother was on one of her fangirl modes again. If she caught her, she wouldn't hesitate to put Reina in a frilly pink and yellow death contraption called a dress to parade about in town in.

The last time she had done so, Itachi had laughed at her. She still wasn't sure if she had gotten all the pictures and negatives from him yet. Something inside her told her that she hadn't.

Her mother regularly lamented over the fact that her daughter was so ungirly. Her grandparents were just glad that their only granddaughter was taking being a potential ninja seriously. Reina's maternal grandparents just shook their heads as they considered the anomaly that was their only daughter whenever they came to visit. Thank goodness Reina took after her father's side.

Sometimes Reina felt bad for making mother feel sad. Maybe one day soon, she would voluntarily wear one of the dresses.

Yeah…right.

Get real. Reina debated that she'd probably only dress up if it was an actual fashionable dress…but she doubted that'd be anytime soon with her mother's fashion sense.

Reina snorted as she finally made her way safely to her room. She snagged a book off her stand and made herself comfortable on her bed. It was thin book that gave an overview and description of the different divisions that the ninja profession was divided into. The book was basic in its information and didn't go into much detail. It was, however, the first book of a series. The following volumes after it went into much more detail and some even gave examples of famous ninja who were in that particular division. Reina had already swiped the books and they were now on her bookshelf. She'd return them later to Shikaku-sama when she was done with them. The young girl burrowed herself on her bed and proceeded to read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Look below for birthdays; I butcher timelines for fun.

Born: Month (all in same year except Sakura was born in the previous year)

Sakura: May

Shikamaru: March

Shino: March

Ino: April

Chouji: Early July

Sasuke: Middle-Late July

Kiba: Mid-August

Naruto: October 10

Hinata: December

.

..

Itachi: Early June

Reina: Late June

Both Reina and Itachi are 6 years older than the Konoha Nine, give or take a few months either way.

.

.

.

Yes, I know, money conversions are off. Just ignore it please. I'm letting you guys know now.+

Ok, I just fixed the 2300 yen to 23,000 yen. Hope that's ok.

Another Chapter Down! Yip Yip Hooray!

Read and Review...it makes me happy!

Another 3,000+ word chapter. Sigh, it's tiring.

Tiny gift to leave you wondering: Reina isn't the only one with surprises. Who could get one-up on Reina of all people? Itachi had to know these people. Poor Itachi…if only he knew that insanity like hers was contagious.

Updated 7/3/13-Had this done a few days ago, but was relaxing on my few days off of school.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Currently, I do not own any HP or Naruto franchises…sad…

AN: Yes, I loved all of you guys' reviews and some of them were really helpful! They gave me several ideas of how I could spin Reina..hopefully you guys continue on liking the story. Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile page!

….If it doesn't make sense…just roll with it. (^.^) I butcher ages and timelines for fun.

===============================Chapter 9===============================

The month of October promised to be a hot one and it was only the first day so far! Reina wiped the sweat off her forehead before proceeding to the next room. She was currently helping out the hospital staff by clearing out recently vacated rooms of flowers and get well debris.

In the mornings, Reina either usually attended Itachi's training sessions or helped watch over Shikamaru, her baby cousin. Nowadays, from a little after lunch to before dinner, she was hiding out in the hospital. Well, it wasn't so much as hiding out but more as making strategic retreats when faced with a stronger opponent. Yeah, that sounded much better to her.

A lot of ninja that she knew avoided the hospital even when they were bleeding out and seeing colors with their mouth. Yeah, they really didn't like being stuck in the hospital. Shikaku and Fugaku were no exceptions. Lately, if she came into contact with them, the conversation would turn to them asking when she would be joining the Academy. In her clan's head case, he usually tried to trap her by siccing Shikamaru on her…that devious man. He knew she couldn't resist him. Fugaku's strategy was getting Itachi to invite her over to 'see' Sasuke for a bit. Usually, she'd get stuck being alone with him for a few minutes. All of which was spent by Fugaku waxing on the advantages there were to joining the Academy early.

It got annoying.

It really got annoying after a while.

So Reina hid out at the hospital. Of course, she couldn't do so without a reasonable cause or else the Director would kick her out. As a result, for the last two months, she hovered in the hospital and did odd jobs ranging from cleaning out rooms to reading stories to the younger children.

In the beginning it was rare for her to even see a medic nin perform on a patient. She lucked out last month. One of the more experienced medics had let her observe one of the most basic medical healing jutsus and even showed her how to do it after Reina demonstrated her excellent chakra control and understanding of the human body. Of course, the nin was surprised that a girl as young as Reina knew so much about it, but chalked it off as part of the genius that the Nara clan was known for. There was no need for Reina to tell her that she had learned a lot of it from her previous life as a Wizard.

Now, whenever she saw Kagome-sensei, the elderly nin would either let her practice her jutsus, quiz her on the odd scrolls or books that were given to her, or just be questioned on what she would do in a certain medical situation.

Although some of the terms and topics used/discussed got a bit confusing, Reina was able to either get reference books on them, ask some of the others nurses and medics about it, or even go to her father for help. The Nara clan was known for producing some very valuable medicinal creams and medications after all.

Ryuuta had been initially shocked to find out that his daughter had been hiding out at a hospital of all places! Though, he was glad she was using her time productively, even if she adamant about not joining the Academy yet. This was much better than his only child being dolled up and paraded about in those civilian pageants that his wife was always going on about. ***shudders***

When he could, if his time wasn't spent running missions, working in the Hokage Tower, or just plain helping out his clan head, Ryuuta tried to dedicate bonding time with Reina. More often than not, they ended up training instead. He was proud of her creative and effective use of the few Nara clan techniques that she had revealed to him so far as well as her superb chakra control. He was never quite sure just how much his daughter knew though. Some days he would find a scroll or training booklet missing, only to find it back in place another day but another scroll would be gone in its place. For now, Ryuuta decided to just let his daughter be. After all, nothing seriously bad had happened to her so far…besides the psychological scarring on Itachi, but that was Fugaku's responsibility, not his.

It was uncomfortable. The air felt heavy. Reina and Itachi were tensely walking through the village after their lunch was finished. All around, they could see shinobi and kunoichi alike hurriedly dashing over the village rooftops. The fact that they could even detect several ANBU moving about was a sign that something serious was going on.

The two had visited Kushina the other day and were hoping to see baby Naruto soon. They wondered if the baby would take after his mother or if he would favor Minato more. The debates had kept them in a fine mood since they had seen the kunoichi, but it was currently being crushed under the ominous atmosphere.

They were doubly surprised and anxious when Kakashi had landed in front of them.

"Get home, now!" He ordered before hurrying towards the Hokage Tower.

Both didn't think to disobey. The harsh and forceful tone indicated it was coming from a superior to his subordinates. To not even obey his order didn't even cross their minds. Besides, they were both children in a clan full of ninjas. They knew an order when they heard it. It was not the time for childish tantrums or civilian curiosity.

They ran. Eventually, they had to split up, but made silent promises to see each other again.

================Uchiha Clan=================

Itachi ran straight to his parents' home. All along the way, he saw the ninja Uchiha and Konoha Police Corps rallying near his father. The civilian Uchiha were taking inside any yard material that would prove injurious should it fly into anyone. The elderly and children were seen being escorted and barricaded inside.

Once Itachi made it home, he was surprised by having Sasuke literally shoved into his arms. A few bags plopped onto the ground near his feet. Mikoto gave them both a crushing hug.

"Intel has confirmed that Kyuubi has been sighted making its way to Konoha. Civilians are to get to shelter. All those below the rank of genin are to also take shelter with them. Any ninja above that have been ordered to report to duty…including me."

All of this was said in a rush. Mikoto gave her two sons one last hug before warning her eldest to get to shelter.

Itachi was left holding his baby brother in his arms as he watched his mother's departing figure get smaller.

=====================Nara Clan======================

Reina got home and saw Shikaku and his family there as well. Beside them, there were about five other families that she recognized as her nearest neighbors. She slowed down and made her way to her parents. Her clan head looked so serious.

"Scouts have informed us that the Kyuubi has been seen making its way here. All ninja that are chunin and above are to report to duty. Everyone else is to take shelter."

"What about us genin?" A young teenager asked. A shiny hitae was tied around his neck. Next to him were about four other teens around the same age.

"Genin and academy students are to take shelter like the civilians. I've already alerted the other sections of the clan. This is the last portion that hasn't taken shelter and received orders yet." Shikaku answered. His face looked even grimmer if that was possible.

"Ninja, report to Hokage Tower."

"Hai!"

The ninjas gave last hugs to their family. Wives, husbands, children, relatives, and friends all gave crushing hugs to their loved ones. There was no telling if they would see them again.

The civilians were escorted by the younger ninja to their designated shelter. Reina moved to follow. A hand clamped onto her shoulder, preventing her from following. She looked up to see that it was her clan head.

"I know that you've been hanging out at the hospital lately and I'm pretty sure that you can take down any of the genin being sheltered with you." Shikaku said before stopping her feeble protests.

"You probably have a few tricks up your sleeves including a medical jutsu or two." Shikaku added before kneeling down in front of her. He looked straight at her. "Protect them. Take care of them. Heal them if needed. Take charge if things go out of hand."

He held her close and whispered softly, "This might be selfish, but watch over Shikamaru and Yoshino." He was the clan head. He shouldn't prioritize the life of clan members like this, but he was a father and husband. He loved his family too much to not be selfish.

'Please' was left unsaid and it was unneeded. Reina knew her duty to her clan and her clan head. Her love and loyalty for them would let her do no less. After all, neither a lion can change its protective attitude towards its pride nor can a mothering snake abandon her hatchlings. Those traits were too ingrained in her, whether it was a remainder from her previous life or formed from her new one, she didn't know. All Reina knew was that she had to protect her precious ones.

"I will, Shikaku-sama." Reina solemnly said.

Shikaku gave her a hug before shunshining out. Reina resolutely made her way to the shelter.

Time passed. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. No one had thought to bring a watch underground with them. The tunnels had no windows so there was no looking at the rising or falling of the sun to tell how long they had been in there. All those taking shelter could do was wait until a higher ranking ninja of their clan told them it was clear to leave.

At random times, screaming and shouting could be heard. Loud thuds, sounding like falling buildings or even the possible footsteps of the Kyuubi, made the walls vibrate.

Sometimes, the crying of the younger children could be heard. It usually set off the wails of the few babies with them. There was something depressing about hearing the cries of children.

A few times, parts of the ceiling would fall down. Most of the injuries caused by it were easy to remedy. Just spray some disinfectant, bandage the wound, and it was done.

Reina had to pop out a diagnostic jutsu to align and stabilize/set a broken ankle. She also had to heal a deep wound on Yoshino's arm when a surprise rumbling of the of the walls and floor made her fall against a jutting piece of wood.

Time passed. Tensions had built up slowly. Many of their group was tired. They had to move several times due to walls caving or ceilings being too unstable and threatening to fall on them. Reina estimated that they were at least half a mile away from their original shelter. She suspected that the other sections of the clan taking shelter also had to move a few times.

Eventually, Reina's group had found another group taking shelter and just decided to stay with them. It seemed easier to cope. The younger children had new faces to see and play with. The elderly gossiped with dear friends.

Of course, with more people, conflicting personalities also clashed and tempers rose. Several of the genin and even some of the Academy students got into arguments. A few rising of KI and death glares from Reina settled down more than one fight. The only time it got really serious was when two newly minted genin physically got into it. They were too amped up, from the tense atmosphere or even arrogant egos, to even think about the repercussions of fighting in an enclosed space with children and civilians present. Reina took them down. Hard. They were still unconscious.

Yoshino had settled down near some other women and mothers her age. She trusted Reina to take care of Shikamaru. In fact, aside from going to put down the fights and keeping things in control, Reina held Shikamaru the whole time beside her.

Sometimes, Reina wondered if Itachi was doing the same as her, only with Sasuke.

Eventually the sounds tapered off. An hour or even a day could have passed and they wouldn't have known it. They still had plenty of emergency supplies. It seemed like they wouldn't have to worry about running out though when echoes of cheering could be faintly heard. One of the jounin Nara finally made it down to them. It was finally ok to go above.

===========- Aftermath…..-========

The village looked awful. The bodies of both civilians and ninja alike could be seen littering the village streets. Parts of the several market places were destroyed. There was even the destruction of homes scattered about. Electricity poles were down and a piece of the Hokage Mountain was broken off. There were uprooted trees crashed into homes. Overall, it looked so horrible.

There was so much devastation and Reina wondered why there would be cheering of all things…

.

.

.

.

A few days later, Reina found out some cold hard truths:

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was dead. He sacrificed his life to save Konoha from the Kyuubi.

Kushina Uzumaki, her mentor and sister figure as well as beloved of the Fourth, was dead.

The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had been reinstated as Hokage.

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, and according to village gossip from both the civilians and ninja, he had joined ANBU…most likely to escape his grief.

And finally, baby Naruto Uzumaki was the new jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whew, another chapter done!

I anticipate maybe one more chapter coming out this summer.

Read and Review, it makes the world (me) happy!

Word Count: 2,400+

Updated 7/9/13

Other stories to read while you wait!

"**Of Learning and Survival"** by Lerafea

"**Once a Wizard, Always a Shinobi"** by KingofLoosePages

"**Guardian of Fire"** by Agni

"**C'est La Vie"** by cywscross (Actually I like most of their stories anyway!)

"**A Testament of Things that Never Will" **by Unbiased Abyss


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Naruto or HP world.

AN: Oooh…yeah, that dreaded October 10 happened! Poor Naruto is all alone…or is he?

Warning: I butcher timelines and ages for fun. Lean with it…roll with it…be flexible!

MAJOR CLIFFHANGER AT THE END; READ IF YOU DARE BWUAHAHAHAHA. Seriously, I haven't even touched a pen to paper for the next chapter so read this one at your own risk!

Let's see if we can get past 500 reviews after this chapter!

========================Chapter 10=========================

It had been a week and a half since that fateful October 10. After the twelfth assassination attempt, it was now declared an S-Rank secret, on pain of execution, to reveal Naruto's status as the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Overall, the Nara clan had about a dozen of their higher ranked ninja, a handful of genin, and around two dozen or so civilians. One of the tunnels had collapsed on their shelter, burying them alive. Compared to the village as a whole, the Nara clan had gotten off lucky. A few of the houses had been destroyed, but aid and shelter was quickly given to those without in the clan.

Ryuuta had lost his left eye and now a scar bisected it as a souvenir. It still looked a bit inflamed but as time slowly passed, it lost some of its angry rawness. Her father was only able to briefly spend time at home to eat, bath, nap, and cuddle before having to leave to help Shikaku out.

Kakashi had disappeared into the ANBU division, at least according to gossip around the village. Reina was to have it somewhat confirmed by her clan head when she came upon him and her father frantically. She hadn't seen him since the Kyuubi incident and thought he had died in the conflict. Reina wasn't sure if Kakashi hadn't been lost to her anyway despite being alive. He was now ANBU.

Reina had only seen Itachi twice since a week ago. Both times, the two barely exchanged looks before having to return to whatever duties they had to do. It seemed that Itachi, too, was being put to work helping out his clan.

The Hokage mantle had been taken up again by the Sandaime. It was the norm to see him buried under paperwork and struggling to keep things under control. His burdens were doubly so when he had to make sure that Naruto was safe and not being an assassination target…again. There were constant meetings between council members and the Hokage. Even the active Inuzaka clan was starting to look worn down.

=============-A Little Bit of Time Passes-================

November came and went. Things seemed to have slowed down just a bit. Less council meetings were being called as Konoha began to stabilize itself. It seemed that calm had settled upon the Fire Village.

The Hyuuga clan welcomed their heiress into the world in the first few days of December.

Itachi was stuck receiving training from the elderly retired clan members. Between Kushina's death and the lack of shinobi forces available, Itachi was stuck at home. Many of the chuunin and jounin were taking missions left and right, trying to prove that Konoha was not weakened in the aftermath of October 10.

Reina split her time between helping out her clan and volunteering at the hospital. Most of the older medics treat the minor injuries, leaving them with more time to concentrate on the more serious ones. Some of the more experienced medics allowed her to watch in on low-risk operations to open her eyes to the harsher aspects of the medical field.

.

.

.

Reina hummed to herself as she made her way home. She nodded and waved to those that she recognized. She didn't know that when she got home, her peaceful calm would be broken into pieces like her arm had been in Second Year with the Bludger from Dobby.

.

.

.

Reina first noticed that something was wrong when she saw her mother, of all people, waiting for her at the door. Arisa was usually "helping out" the other Village civilians during the day. Reina called bullshit. She had passed by them enough times during her errands to know that all they really did was gossip.

Reina should have ran and pleaded that she was elsewhere when she first saw her mother waiting for her excitedly. Now it was too late since Arisa had an iron grip on her and was now leading her daughter to the welcoming room. Like its name aptly described, it was a room meant for welcoming and entertaining guests.

When Reina saw who was in there, she didn't feel the least bit entertained. She knew her days of peace were over.

===========-January-===========

Things were now settling down into a more peaceful and slower-paced routine. Chuunin and jounin were no longer taking back to back missions. They were actually getting days, even a week or two, off between missions. Ryuuta and Shikaku were actually able to spend time with their families without worrying about having to go do a mission in the middle of dinner. They even managed to find time to play against each other.

Reina grimaced. If only she was as lucky as them. It had only been a week so far, but she already hated the Academy.

000000000-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-00000000000

When Reina saw not only her father and clan leader in the room, but also the Hokage, she knew her peaceful days were over. She sighed and could clearly see the grudging acceptance in her father's eye. All of them knew what was about to happen.

Shikaku graciously thanks Arisa for escorting the little Nara there before promptly kicking her out the room. Arisa pouted disappointedly, but left without a word. This was such juicy gossip she was going to miss, but not even she dared to blatantly try to go against her clan head, especially in front of the Village Leader!

Vindictively, Reina thought that if she was going to be miserable, then at least she'd have company.

They sat in silence a bit, sipping their tea and munching on senbei. No one said anything.

Rolling her eyes, Reina took hold of that lingering Gryffindor courage and took point.

"Look, there's no point in dilly-dallying. You're here to tell me that I'm to join the Academy." She stated. There was no questioning tone in her voice.

Shikaku grimaced, "There's no denying it. Konoha lost a lot more of its shinobi forces than the general populace realizes."

Reina looked down at her clenched fists. "How many?"

The three adults looked at each other in silent communication. How much could they really reveal? It was her father who answered.

"Nearly a third."

Reina winced. Although Konoha had been considered the strongest Hidden Village after the Third War, many countries knew that it didn't exactly have the largest corps of ninja. That distinction belonged to Iwa. Konoha, on the other hand, prided itself on quality and teamwork over quantity and the cannon fodder mentality that some of the other major Villages adopted. Mentally, Reina tried to think if they were now third or fourth amongst the Five Great Villages in terms of the number of ninja available.

"What other things are being done to help supplement our forces?" Reina asked grimly. Memories of her time as Harry during the war zoomed through her mind. She barely gave any thought of how little of a child she sounded to the adults around her.

The Hokage took a sip of his tea before narrowing his eyes a bit at her. "You'll be joining the Academy. Based on previous evaluations from Kushina and other shinobi, it is more than likely that you'll be graduating early like Itachi had. If so, you'll be taking the early graduate exam with the other hopefuls who were meant to graduate or wanted to graduate last month but couldn't due to circumstances and lack of teachers available."

Ryuuta added, "Instead of the usual starting age of eight, and the five year-curriculum, the Academy has now changed to the entrance age being six and the curriculum being compounded into the three-year wartime one."

"By the time children Shikamaru's age turn seven, the Academy standards will return back to its entrance level of eight years of age and its five year curriculum." Shikaku mentioned. "We are anticipating our forces to be reasonably replenished by then."

Reina didn't say anything, but she thought bitterly that it was mighty convenient that the curriculum would revert back to normal just when Shikamaru and the others would be ready to attend school.

++++++000000000000-END FLASHBACK-00000000000+++++

The conversation had slowly tapered out after that. Reina tilted her head slightly to the left to avoid the piece of chalk being thrown at her by her Academy sensei….again.

Apparently she was supposed to be paying attention instead of blatantly looking outside the window at the free-floating clouds.

"Nara, Reina!" There were at least two other Naras, albeit from other branches, in the class too. "Come up and demonstrate the three basic Academy jutsu."

Reina rolled her eyes as she lazily made her way down the steps. From the very first day, the sensei had it out for her. Of course, maybe it was more due to the fact that she had corrected him five times within as many minutes on that first day.

Mochida-sensei stood there, smirking smugly. This was one of the several penultimate classes and he was still wondering why a six year old was even in his classroom. She looked positively tiny compared to the other ten, eleven, and twelve year olds present. And she was constantly dozing off or staring outside! Obviously, she belonged in the younger classes with that mentality!

Mochida-sensei and every student's (except the Naras because they already knew of Reina's genius) jaw dropped as they watched Reina do each jutsu with ease.

She had henged into four different people consecutively. Appearance, mannerisms, and voice matched perfectly to the real Itachi, Shikaku, Mochida, and the late Uzumaki, Kushina.

The Reina successfully made five bunshin with such ease that anyone could tell she could make several more without breaking a sweat.

The real kicker was the replacement jutsu. The little Nara switched herself with the life-sized skeleton in the corner of the room. Then she switched places with the chair next to the front desk. After that, she popped in front of the book on her neighbor's desk. Finally she replaced herself with a log.

Wait…there were no logs in the classroom. Almost as one, everyone in the class, including the Naras and Mochida-sensei looked outside. Reina could be seen hightailing it out of the Academy grounds.

Mochida-sensei's face grew red as he yelled out her name.

.

.

.

Reina made her way to her favorite place in the massive Nara grounds. She didn't do any training there, but just went to relax and wind down there. She was happy to see her favorite pair of deer there, Prongs and Lily. It was apt calling the female deer that because there was a white marking on her right flank that even looked like a lily! The two were with their three fawns.

Reina settled against a tree and just sat there as she watched the clouds pass by. The only human there didn't know how long she was there for, but she did settle into a light sleep. Reina could hear faint footsteps approach her. She tensed slightly before relaxing those familiar arms. Ryuuta carried his only child back to the house as she slept in his arms.

-============Academy Teacher's Lounge: After Hours================-

"Wow, Mochida, you look red!" Kasumi-sensei mentioned. It was currently after school hours but many of the them were still in the lounge, trying to catch up on grading and whatnot.

Mochida gritted his teeth, "One of my students is a total brat. I don't know what she's doing in my class. All she does is sleep! Darn that Nara."

"Well, Naras do tend to sleep." Kasumi mused as she thought of one of her former students. It had been a real challenge getting him interested in the coursework.

"But Reina makes it seem like she doesn't even want to be there! I honestly don't know what she isn't in a beginner class!"

"Wait, what? Who did you just say?" Mokida-sensei asked. He was one of the current teachers for the three graduate classes. The name sounded so familiar.

"Nara, Reina! She's six. I know she knows her jutsu but she hasn't shown any interest in sparring or the Academic side of the material." Mochida griped to his fellow colleagues.

"Ah! Now I remember," Mokida exclaimed, interrupting Mochida's rant. "She's supposed to be in my class. No wonder I keep marking her absent; she's been attending your class." Mokida said half-accusingly at his coworker.

"No way! I mean, she's shown excellent control in the three jutsus and she's sort of smart in a Nara way, but" Mochida tried to explain, but he was interrupted again. This time by Kasumi.

"Ah, Now I remember that name too. Nara, Reina is best friends with the genius Uchiha, Itachi! Wow, I couldn't believe it when I heard that they were the same age too! According to gossip, she can already walk on walls. A friend of mine even told me that she took down a genin."

Mochida gaped unattractively. Kasumi continued to ramble about other things she had heard about the little genius. Mokida hurriedly packed up his stuff before leaving. It seems like he was going to have to pay a visit to the Nara clan tonight.

00000000-===============Early Graduation Exam============-000000000

Finally, it was time for the early graduation exam. All those that were supposed to graduate last term were taking the exam as well as any nominees showing potential this year. Reina was the youngest amongst the candidates.

After fixing the mistake of her classes, Reina showed just why she was bored in the Academy. She gave highly detailed explanations for her mock exams and showed great cunning and skill in the few Academy spars she had against her classmates. The highly executed pranks set on Mochida's class great skill, but there was no definite proof that it had been her deploying them. But Mochida and Mokida knew. Kasumi probably suspected as well.

Now it was time for the early graduation exam, and Reina was ready to blow them all out the water.

Reina aced the written and target exams as well. She took down her sensei in the Academy spar and easily cancelled out the widespread genjutsu in the classroom as well as the one on her written exam paper.

The Nara easily demonstrated the three basic Academy jutsus. Once it was time to show the early graduation exam jutsu of their choice, Reina smirked before popping outside. The examiners were slightly shocked to see her do the C-Rank Grand Fireball, a trademark of the Uchiha clan. Of course, given who she hung out with, it was really only a matter of time before she had learned it.

Before the examiners could snap out of it on her own, Reina used a D-rank water jutsu to spray their faces. They quickly got out of their shock before marking a pass on her paper.

After consulting her other graded exams and scores, the examiners nodded before passing her a hitae. They gave her clear instructions to meet back at the Academy in the next three days to get her team placement.

Reina grinned before taking it. Although she had wanted to wait a few more years before even getting one, it was okay that she got it now. Oooh, this meant that she'd see Itachi a lot more! After all, who would separate the two of them?! They were genius six year olds!

The two examiners shuddered to themselves as they saw the mischievous smirk on their most recent graduate's face.

.

.

.

==============-Team Placement!-=================

Reina was ecstatic. Itachi was sitting next to her in the classroom. It was one of the bigger sized classrooms. Including the two of them, Reina counted fifty-one students present. Reina was getting very excited. Pretty soon, she was going to have a legitimate reason for harassing Itachi all the time. There was no more escaping her, especially when he had to go outside the village for missions!

Next to her, Itachi shivered in fear as he munched on pocky to help soothe his nerves. It didn't help that Reina was letting loose maniacal laughter since they started waiting. The other genin was avoiding sitting around them. Itachi, too, would have moved away, but knew things could have been much worse if he did.

Pretty soon, Mokida-sensei popped in with other jounin following him. The newly graduated genin quieted down in awe.

"Nice to see you guys finally behaving for once," Mokida joked, "If only it wasn't until after you guys had passed my class. Anyway, here are the team placements! Once your team has been announced, please leave with your sensei! No arguing!"

"Team 1…"

"Team 2….." And on…And on…

"Team 14: Hayate, Shokubutsu; Uchiha, Itachi; and Honda, Kisa. Your Jounin sensei is Namiashi Raidou.

Itachi patted his friend on the shoulder before making his way to the front with his other teammates. Reina looked at him in shock. How was she not on the same team as Itachi! It wasn't fair! They were freaking genius six year olds! No! They couldn't separate her from her favorite vict…best friend! Her doom and gloom was starting to look sort of visible around her. Mokida-sensei was wondering if she was manipulating the shadows around her or if it was a genjutsu. Or it could be that he needed to get some sleep and lay off the rainbow sake.

Reina didn't even notice when the last team was called or that she was on it.

Reina got out of her depressed state when she felt a finger poked her in the cheek.

"You shouldn't let the nargles get you down."

Reina moaned before grumbling, "I don't have nar…nargles." The Nara looked up at the girl in front of her. Only one other person she had ever known in either life thought she had nargles trying to infect her.

"Lu…luna?"

"You always did attract a lot of nargles, Harry." The other girl smiled at her sweetly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Yes! I did it! Finished another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it.

NOTE: This is the last chapter update for the summer. Feed me reviews so that I don't starve as I go into writer's hibernation! Hahahaha

Another 3, 000+ word chapter.

Read and Review. It makes me so happy to see them.

Ooh, bet you guys didn't expect that! Bwuahahahaha!

Updated 7/20/13

Other Stories to read while you wait…FYI….It's not all HP stories:

"**Burn Bright or Surrender the Night"** by catdeae

"**Sparked by Magic" **by le-maru

"**Becoming a Man Among Men" **by Dragon6

"**Definition of Family"** by Bleach-ed-Nat-tsu

"**By Any Other Name"** by Deviant Nature

"**Troublesome Discoveries"** by Searching. For. Enadi (without the spaces) (It's a KHR—Fem!Tsuna)


End file.
